Long Since Forgotten
by Asher Knight
Summary: She had to leave to keep to her powers. She had no choice and as the years passed by her twin brother and the rest of the sons forgot about her. Ashlyn Elizabeth Simms became a memory...a beautifully tragic memory. Caleb OC
1. Prologue

**Okay guys. I woke up at eleven thirty at night with the idea for this story and had to write it down and take a shot. Let me know what you think. So please read and review. Yes it is a Caleb OC. The boy's too hot for his own good. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS: The story picks up four years late at the party at the Dells in the beginning after the prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Covenant or the sons of Ipswich. **

.-:-. _Prologue _.-:-.

---

"My dear, you must leave Ipswich now…before it's too late," the older woman stressed as she began packing a duffle bag with various articles of clothing that littered the thirteen year old girl's room.

"But Aunt Evelyn, what's going on," the doe eyed girl asked in fear. "Why do I have to leave now?"

"Because unless you want to lose you powers forever you must," she answered, helping the girl into her thick winter coat. It had begun to snow outside and she would need it.

"What about Ty and the boys. I have to say goodbye," she pleaded.

Evelyn let out a sigh. "I sorry dear, there isn't enough time for that. Caleb is downstairs thought. You can meet him before you leave but hurry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't want to go," Caleb held on to the girl tighter, trying to prevent her form leaving.

"Aunt Eve says I have to," tears were trailing down the Ashlyn Simms's face. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"But why do you have to leave," the brown eyed boy asked.

"I can't tell you that Cal but believe me I have no choice. I gotta go," she stressed the last words; hoping to convince the boy that she really had no choice in the matter. She couldn't tell him this was all happening because of the counsel or that she had powers. She had sworn secrecy to her Aunt Even and she couldn't break that promise to the only adult who had ever cared for her and taken care of her. "I'm sorry Cal, the cars waiting." She let go of his hand and turned to leave but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her. Caleb turned her around and kissed her chastely on the lips; only briefly for a few seconds.

Ashlyn blinked in confusion; not sure that it really happened. She had always had a crush on Caleb but she never thought he'd feel the same way.

"Cal-," she began.

"I just wanted us to be each other's first kiss," he blurted out.

"Me too," she blushed.

"Here, take this," he placed something in her hands. She gasped when she saw what it was. In her palm was a gorgeous necklace; a silver clover charm on a think black thread. "It was suppose to be your birthday present but now it's so everyone knows that when you come back, you're my girlfriend…if that's okay with you," he blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I love it. Thank you and its okay with me," she said softly.

Just then Evelyn Danvers rushed into the room. "Ashlyn you have go now before your parents or someone else finds out that you're gone!"

"I'm coming Aunt Eve." She turned to Caleb and said, "Cal, don't tell Ty about your mom helping me leave or anything else about me leaving, okay,"

"What? Why, Ash," Caleb asked, confused.

"I don't want him to get caught up in this because of me," she admitted. "Just promise you'll take care of him and the guys for me okay?"

"I promise," hugged her one last time as he led her out into the cold winter night to the car that was waiting for her in the driveway. "But can I tell everyone you're my girlfriend now?"

"Yeah, you can," she giggled lightly. As Ashlyn sat in the car looking back at the home and the boy that she loved, she vowed that she'd return to Ipswich someday.

Caleb never heard from Ashlyn again after that night. She left no word on where to contact her or if she was eve allowed to speak to him and the sons again. Caleb repeated her words to her twin Tyler; telling him that she loved him and had to leave with no choice of her own in the matter. Years went by and she became forgotten. The sons started high and realized the perks of being the sole heirs to the founding families. Ashlyn Elizabeth Simms became a memory…a beautifully tragic memory.


	2. Midnight Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant or any of the sons of Ipswich but I'll buy them off whoever does. **

**Cynthia – I'm glad you liked this new piece. I was having some serious doubts about it and I'm glad you liked the title. I had the plot planned out and even the characters ready but I didn't know what to call the darn piece. Lol. Thanks for the great review. This chapter is dedicated to you. **

**WitheringSage – Yup, your math was correct. I thought the prologue was a little sad to when I wrote it but hopefully the story will get a slight more cheerful. Thanks for reviewing. **

.-:-. Midnight Reunion .-:-.

A small yellow cab pulled up to the Danvers estate, dropping off a young girl. She was short; just barely five foot one and had straight waist-length hair as black as a ravens. Streaks of red complimented her naturally dark hair. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown. She was wearing a simple white dress that flared out from her waist with her favorite black knee-length boots. The dress was strapless and but was still elegant and not too revealing. She had worn it because it was one of the only articles of clothing that hid her tattoos. She had gotten her first tattoo to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, after that it became a tradition. Her first one had been the words _vero selvatici bambino_, which meant true wild child in Italian, written in elegant script across her lower back. The following year she had gotten a tribal Celtic snowflake on the right side of her midriff.

The door to the manor was unlocked so Ashlyn let herself in. She set her luggage on the floor beside an old wooden coat rack and walked towards the only room with the light on, searching for a familiar face. What she saw made her heart ache. Her aunt was passed out drunk in her recliner.

"Oh Aunt Eve," she whispered. She knelt down on her knees before the woman and held her hand. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Ashlyn nearly fell back in surprise when Evelyn suddenly opened her eyes.

"Ash? Ashlyn, is it really you dear," she whispered her disbelief.

"Go to sleep Aunt Eve. We'll talk in the morning." Ashlyn let her eyes go pitch black and soon Evelyn was back into her peaceful slumber. Ash used to tuck her aunt into her bed. She kissed her forehead before leaving and then went in search of a guest room she could claim as her own for the night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Caleb watched Pogue speed off on his Ducati before heading up to the large empty house. It was just after midnight. When he got in and noticed that all of the lights were out he immediately sought out his mother, worried she may be in trouble. Instead, Caleb was shocked to find that she had actually gotten into her own bed without having to be dragged up in a drunken daze. His father's condition had taken so much out of her, he hoped this was a sign that she would get out of her depression.

Caleb shrugged off his coat and stripped down to his boxers before plopping down on his bed. But instead of sleeping, Caleb instantly jumped up when he felt another warm body in his bed, although extremely small, and heard a shriek. Caleb flicked on the lights and immediately let his eyes go dark, preparing to defend himself but nothing could prepare him for the shock he received when he saw Ashlyn Elizabeth Simms back in Ipswich...in his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here," he asked in disbelief; not really sure if he was dreaming again or if she was actually there.

"Hi Cal," she said, giving him a smirk that would have done Reid Garwin proud.

**Glad to see you guys are enjoying the new story. Thanks for the reviews and until the next chapter…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	3. Running Errands

**WitheringSage – Thanks for the review. It had me cracking up. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for the review and there are going to be a lot of secrets revealed in the upcoming chapters. **

**cmunoz.22 – Yeah, the boys are definitely in for some surprises and I think it's safe to say that at least Reid will appreciate her body art. Thanks for the reviews. **

**.-:-. **_Running Errands _.-:-.

Caleb stood there looking down at the girl speechless. He couldn't believe she was back or that the girl in front him was really his Ash. She was wearing a tight white tank top that hung to her every curve and black shorts that revealed a fair amount of her legs. The tattoos and the red highlights in her hair were a shock to say the least but Caleb knew it was her because of the necklace on her neck that had caught his eye. It was the clover necklace he had given her before she left that night four years ago.

"Ummm…Caleb, you gonna say something," Ashlyn asked softly.

In a flash, Caleb was in directly in front of her; holding her in a bone crushing embrace. Ashlyn tried pulling away after a few moments but soon realized it was futile and just waited for Caleb to let go of her.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered. "I guess I had given up hope."

"Me too, I just got in tonight but I still can't believe I'm here."

"Which reminds me…what are you doing here - in my bed," Caleb smirked.

"I forgot this was your room okay," she blushed. She watched Caleb climb back into bed and stare at her; waiting for something.

"Well are you planning on getting some sleep tonight," he asked amused. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and smirked as she followed Caleb to bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and within minuets both were dead to the world in a deep slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ashlyn sighed in her sleep and rolled over, only to run into a wall of muscle. "Ow!" There was chuckle and she looked up to see Caleb smiling down at her.

"I hate you," she murmured, making Caleb laugh harder.

"Sorry but we gotta get up now Ash," he replied.

She got up and stretched. "And what, may I ask Mr. Danvers, do you have planned for today,"

"I've got some errands to run for mother and I thought I'd take you with me. Get you reacquainted with Ipswich again," he answered. Caleb's eyes were drawn to the clover necklace around her neck again and he didn't realize that had been staring.

"What," Ashlyn asked, confused.

"You still have that," he smiled pointing to the necklace.

"Oh this old thing," she teased. "Some boy gave it to me for my birthday a few years back but I can't recall his name."

"Not funny," Caleb stated. Ashlyn just chuckled.

"So does running errands get me breakfast? I'm starved."

"Sure, I'll meet you down in the kitchen. Bathroom's the third door down the hall on your right," he said.

"I remember Caleb," Ashlyn scoffed. Both of them went their separate ways to get ready. Half an hour later, Ashlyn was downstairs wearing her favorite washed-out jeans and plain, navy blue halter top that reached just above her midriff. Caleb raised an eyebrow when he saw her walk into the kitchen.

"Nice tats," he smirked.

"Thanks, birthday tradition," she explained.

Both ate in the kitchen, not wanting to bother going into the dining room. While they ate, Ashlyn told call what had happened to her the last few years. She had been driven straight to New York where a couple had been waiting to adopt her. She lived a rather comfortable life, seeing as that her adopted father was the CEO of a major company based in New York. They loved her and had made plenty of time for her. Nathan and Melinda Kennedy weren't able to have children of their own so they were more than thrilled when their old family friend, Evelyn Danvers, called and told them of the situation. She never changed her name though. It was last the thing she had of her family.

After eating, Caleb led Ashlyn out to where his mustang. Ashlyn let out a long whistle when she saw the car, "Nice."

"Thanks." Caleb opened the passenger door and allowed Ashlyn to get in before climbing into the drivers seat himself. A few minuets later, Caleb pulled into the parking lot of a small convenient store. Ashlyn browsed around while Caleb got in line to pick up some prescriptions.

Not watching where she was going, Ashlyn pumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I'm Chase by the way." He stuck out his hand to shake hers and gave her an adorable smile.

"Ashlyn, but you can call me Ash."

"So are you new here," Chase asked.

"Yes and no. I grew up her but moved when I was about thirteen. You?"

"I just transferred in from Hastings."

"Ah, let me guess," she said giving him a once over. "Freestyle man?"

"Right," he chuckled, "But how'd you know I swam?"

"Lucky guess," she smirked. She heard Caleb's voice and saw him flirting with a pretty blonde. After saying goodbye to Chase, Ashlyn walked around and came up to Caleb and two other girls.

"So I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to see that new Brad Pitt flick. Who else wants to come," the mocha skinned girl asked.

"I gotta run some errands for my mother," Caleb explained.

"I already saw it," the blonde piped in. Ashlyn couldn't help but be slightly amused by the girl's attempt to flirt with Caleb. Apparently, Chase had ridden with the two girls and he smiled at her.

Caleb's eyes met Ashlyn's. "Well, I better get going." He grabbed Ashlyn's hand lightly as he let her out of the store. Again, he opened her door for her and allowed her to get in first.

"The brunette back there was Pogue's girlfriend, Kate," Caleb informed.

"Really, Pogo got a girl," Ashlyn asked in shocked.

"Yup," Caleb chuckled, "They've been going out for about two years now."

"Wow! And what about the rest of you guys?"

"Still single," he admitted. Ashlyn felt her heart flutter when he said that.

"Seriously! You know, that blonde back there was trying to flirt with you."

"Really? She's a new transfer from Boston and Kate's new roommate."

Caleb scoffed, "Way too clingy and not my type." Ashlyn laughed.

"So where to next," she asked.

"The colony house," Caleb replied.

**Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Thanks for the great reviews…keep them coming. Ciao…**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	4. The Colony House

**WitheringSage – Lol, I'm glad someone else noticed how annoying Sarah was in the movie. Thanks for the review. **

**Cynthia – Thanks for the review and Caleb will always be special ******

**KaylaSimms1990– Thanks for the review, Kay! Glad you liked the chapter. **

**.-:-._The Colony House_.-:-.  
**

Caleb pulled up in front of the old colony house. The small cottage looked ancient. A gun shot spooked Ashlyn and Caleb.

"It's just Gorman. You remember him right, Caleb asked. Ashlyn nodded her head in agreement. "He doesn't see very well anymore," Caleb explained. Ashlyn followed Caleb up to the house. Gorman opened the door and when he saw Ashlyn, he immediately recognized her.

"Ashlyn," he asked unsure.

"Yup, it's me Gorman," Ashlyn answered, giving him a hug. "Can I go up and see him?"

"Of course you can dear. I need to speak with Caleb about his father's medications anyway," Gorman answered. Ashlyn walked up the steps, leaving Caleb and Gorman to talk downstairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"She" really back," Gorman smiled.

"Yeah, she just got back last night. None of the boys knew she's here though," Caleb said. "Tyler doesn't even know yet. She came to the manor first."

"Ashlyn hasn't changed much had she," Gorman smiled.

"No, she's still Ash." Caleb started ascending the stairs to join Ashlyn and his father when Gorman called out his name.

"Caleb," Gorman hesitated.

"What, Gorman," he asked, turning his head to look at the elderly man.

"Don't screw things up and let her get away this time," he advised.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi William," Ashlyn's voice was soft as she greeted the old man. "How are you?"

William gave her what little smile he could manage and in his raspy voice answered, "Well, you?"

"I'm great," she chuckled. "Cal's the only one who knows I'm back, well now Gorman too." Just then Caleb walked in. Pulling the medications for William on the table he turned to Ashlyn and said, "We should get going." Ashlyn hugged William and assured him that she would come visit him often before heading out to the car with Caleb.

"So where to next," she asked buckling up in car.

"Nicky's," Caleb answered.

"Nicky's, Ashlyn groaned. "Guess it's time to meet the boys."

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm shocked I actually even got any. Chapter's a little short but I hope everyone enjoys it none the less. Remember read and review…until next time…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	5. Nicky's and Family Reunions

**WitheringSage – I only had Caleb's father say two words. He really can't talk that well like in the movie. I though since he was able to get three works out in the movie that he should be able to handle two in the story. Thank you so much for reviewing. **

**KaylaSimms1009 - Yes I did get the girls names mixed up. I was working on a chapter for A Fairytale Ending and accidentally put in Sarah. Thanks for catching that and for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story.**

**cmunoz.22 – Yup, Gorman does give some great advice. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Honey Bee – Yes, Sarah was extremely whiny, needy, annoying and an all around pain. Lol. Glad you loved the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

.-:-. _Nicky's and Family Reunion_s .-:-.

Nicky's was crowded as it always was on Friday nights. Almost all of the people there were Spencer students.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink before I see the guys," Ashlyn murmured. She made her way through the crowd to the bar. After ordering a soda, she turned around to scope out the crowd. A certain blonde and brunette caught her eye. Ashlyn couldn't believe her twin had gown so much and was barely recognizable. The bartender retuned with her drink and after taking a deep breath, Ashlyn began walking over to where Caleb sat. She recognized Kate, her roommate and Chase but there was a boy with long dirt blond hair that she had never seen before.

"Lyn," the guy exclaimed. Finally it dawned on her who this was.

"Pogue! Oh my God," she jumped up and hugged him. "When did he get hot," she asked Caleb in shock.

"I guessing the same time you did," Caleb laughed, Ashlyn blushed.

Pogue, seeing Kate's obvious discomfort, turned to Ashlyn and said, "Lyn, this is my girlfriend, Kate." Ashlyn smiled at the girl and introduced herself, "I'm Ashlyn, Tyler's twin."

"I didn't know Tyler had a twin but it's nice to meet you," Kate said. Instead of a welcoming similar to Kate's, Sarah jut gave Ashlyn an annoyed look. The fact that Caleb had placed his arm around Ashlyn's shoulder was most likely the reason for it. She had tried to get Caleb's attention as soon as she saw him.

"So is it safe to assume you're back for good," Pogue asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm back," she laughed.

"You know what; I can see the resemblance between you and baby boy," Kate admitted.

"Baby boy," Ashlyn asked confused. After a moment, realization hit her face, "I totally forgot we used to call him that."

"Still do," Caleb smirked. Looking at the expression on Ashlyn's face Caleb added, "You're not gonna let him live this down, are you?"

"Not a chance," a sly smile tugging at her lips. "And speaking of my adorable brother, I better go announce my presence."

"Good luck with that," Caleb and Pogue called out.

.-:-. - - - .-:-.

"Dude, you got it bad," Pogue chuckled. Caleb didn't say anything; he was too distracted by Ashlyn to notice. She walked with a grace and charm no one could compete with.

"So I take it those too have history together," Kate, ever the gossip queen, asked her boyfriend.

"Totally. She and Caleb were always really close," Pogue explained. "He told us after she left that she had been his first kiss and his first girlfriend. Reid was so jealous he just mopped around depressed for a week."

"Reid…and in Reid Garwin," she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, he always had a soft spot for Ash; not that he'd admit it," Pogue laughed.

"Really, I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, she's back now isn't she," Sarah scoffed.

"Well Sarah, the girl grew up with us and she's been gone with no letter or phone call or any contact at all for four years," Pogue snapped. Chase and Kate held their mouths shut; not wanting to interfere and Caleb just focused on controlling his anger at the young blond.

"Well obviously she didn't miss them as much as they missed her." Sarah was beginning to get on everyone's last nerves. Being the new student and her roommate, Kate had wanted to make the girl feel welcomed but as soon as she heard about the sons and Kate relationship with Pogue, the girl latched on to then like a leech. She'd always try to make it plainly obvious that she was apart of their special group. She constantly tried flirting with Caleb despite the boy's multiple attempts to spare the girl's feelings. Caleb muttered something about foosball and Pogue got up to follow him, leaving Kate alone at the table with Sarah.

.-:-. - - - .-:-.

"Well, well, well would you look at that," Reid smirked, eying the dark haired beauty with wicked tattoos.

Tyler looked up and gasped. "Dude, she's off limits," Tyler warned sternly.

"What! Why," Reid asked. "What's your deal?"

"Dude, I'm just trying to save you from getting your butt kicked by Caleb."

Reid continued to stare blankly in confusion; trying to see what was up with the girl; who was walking up to them.

"Hey guys," she greeted him shyly; almost if she was testing the waters.

Tyler went up to her and while holding her in a hug, spun her around in circles. "I missed you Lyn."

Reid immediately caught on. "Lyn? Ashlyn?"

"The one and only, playboy," she laughed. Smiling, Reid walked over and gave her hug.

"What are you doing here? You just left and Caleb wouldn't tell us shit. Now, you're back! Are you staying," Tyler let out. "Please tell me you're staying put this time."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I'm back for good," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you baby boy." Reid chuckled when he heard the extra emphasis Tyler's sister put on his nickname.

.-:-. - - - .-:-.

"Just relax man," Pogue tried his best to calm down Caleb. Taking a deep breath, Caleb tried to focus on foosball instead of Sarah's words.

"She had no choice. You believe that don't you," he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Pogue admitted. "She's always been there for us in the past and that first year with our powers. She can tell when she can and wants to."

"Thanks man," Caleb smiled.

"So when did you find out Lyn was home?"

"After I got back from the Dells," he explained. "I came home and found her sleeping in my bed."

"And when you did you find that out," Pogue smirked.

"When I got in it with her," Caleb blushed.

"Man, do I wish I had a picture of you face when that happened," Pogue laughed.

**Hey Peoples. This is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Please read and review. Until next chapter...ciao!**

**xoxo**

**Kris  
**


	6. Roses and Kisses

**J – 21Way – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like how the story's unraveling. **

**Straightedge Butterfly – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you enjoyed Sarah being basically out of the picture. **

**WitheringSage – I kinda felt bad for Sarah too but she was just so annoying to me. Lol. Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story. **

**cmunoz.22 – Pogue was always hot just like the others. I don't think anyone can deny that. Lol. I have a feeling Reid will respect Caleb's feelings but that's not going to stop him from turning into the over protective brother. Don't worry; Sarah will be out of the way soon. Thanks for reviewing and keeping up with the story. You are awesome. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Everyone seems to feel sorry for her. Guess I went over board…oh well. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Reincarnated Poet – Thank you so much for all of the help and advice. I'm trying my best to follow it. Thank you for review and making my day with all of those reviews. **

_~*~ Roses and Kisses ~*~_

Ashlyn laughed as she watched Reid try his pick up lines on a blond sitting at the bar. "Does he realize those lines suck," Ashlyn asked her brother while trying to control her laughter.

"I try to tell him every time," Tyler said shaking his head. Ashlyn and Tyler tried to gain their composure when they saw Reid returning to the pool table.

"Hey Garwin," a guy with long brown hair in a Spencer letterman jacket called out. "Ready to get your wallet emptied."

"In your dreams Abbot," Reid scoffed. Ashlyn left the boys to their game and went looking for Caleb.

Kate was the only one sitting at the table when she got there and just as she was about to ask where Chase and Sarah went "I love Rock n' Roll" began to play. She watched as Sarah to attempted act flirty and confident. Apparently it worked. Caleb walk onto the dance floor with her and soon they were pressing their bodies against each other's.

"You still have a thing for him, don't you," Tyler said softy.

"Oh, the price of being a twin," Ashlyn smirked. Tyler chuckled and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders. They always knew what the other one was thinking or how the other was feeling.

"Don't worry so much Lyn. He's not really into blonds."

"Oh really," she grinned.

"Yeah, Caleb has a thing for brunettes," Tyler told her while ruffling her hair.

"Hey," she protested. "Watch the hair."

Tyler just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls and their hair," while returning to the pool game.

"Hey," Ashlyn turned around and saw Chase walking up to her.

"Hey, how did foosball go?"

"Pretty good," Chase said. "I beat Caleb before Pogue got in the game."

"You beat Caleb," she asked amused. "I'm impressed."

"Well, than it was worth it," he said flashing an extremely cute smile at her. Ashlyn blushed and eyes darted down to stare at her shoes. "So would you-," Chase was cut off by an angry Caleb.

"Caleb," she began.

"Can I talk to you," he interrupted. "Please?"

"Ummm…Chase do you mind," she asked, turning to the boy in question.

"Oh sure, I'll talk you later." Chase kissed her cheek before heading back to their table and Ashlyn could have sworn Caleb's fists tighten, turning his knuckles white.

"What is it Caleb? Chase and I were talking," she asked slightly annoyed.

"What were you and Chase talking about?"

"That's none of your concern, Caleb," she huffed, placing both hands on her hips.

"The hell it isn't," he growled.

"Excuse me," she said barely keeping her voice down. "You are not my big brother or my boyfriend, so don't try to act like."

"Stay away from Chase," Caleb said.

"Just who do you think you are telling me who not to hang out with," Ashlyn hissed. Just then shouting from the pool table caught their attention.

Ashlyn spotted Reid and that Aaron guy headed out the back with Tyler behind them. She went and followed them out, leaving Chase and the rest of group behind. Caleb and Pogue came out to the back alley right after her and then Nicky, who promptly kicked everyone out. As soon as Aaron and his gang left, Caleb and Reid began to fight. Pogue and Tyler had to hold the two back before they killed each other from using. The fight quickly broke up. Tyler quietly warned Tyler not to mention her return to any of the adults otherwise she would have to leave again and told him that she would be staying at Caleb's. Tyler didn't ask question but nodded in agreement and went after Reid.

Ashlyn buckled up in the mustang as she and Caleb rode back to the manor. Caleb pulled up in front of the house and sighed, resting his forehead against the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry," Caleb softly muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that," Ashlyn smirked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Brat," Caleb snapped. Ashlyn just stuck out her tongue at him and raced into the house and into the guest bedroom she had taken residence since that morning. She locked the door and started getting ready for bed.

Ashlyn was spread out on her bed reading when there was a soft knock on her door. She got up and opened it.

"I'm sorry," Caleb blurted out at once. He was probably afraid of having the door slammed in his face. She stepped back and let him in. "I wasn't thinking when I said all that stuff."

"Really," she scoffed, "Because it sure didn't seem that way when you were yelling at me, Caleb."

"Please Ash, you know I can stand it when you're mad at me," he plead.

"Caleb," she sighed. "I just need to cool down for now. Can we talk in morning?"

"Fair enough, night Ask," he whispered before closing the door behind him. Sleep didn't come easy to either of them that night. Ashlyn spent the night tossing and turning while Caleb continuously muttered apologizes in his sleep.

Ashlyn woke up the next morning to the smell of sizzling bacon and sweet pancakes. "Come in," she replied to the knock on her door. Caleb walked in carrying a tray containing eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes with syrup, and a fresh cup of coffee. A single white rose in a crystal vase completed the image of a picture perfect breakfast.

Ashlyn smiled, hopelessly trying to hold back a chuckle. "You're trying too hard Danvers."

"And you love every moment of it," Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Damn right," she exclaimed. "You remembered my favorite flower?"

"Yup, color and all," he smiled. "Now, eat before it gets cold."

"Only if you help me," Ashlyn said returning his smile.

They shared the meal; eating in silence. When she was finished Caleb asked, "So am I forgiven?"

"You're almost there," she admitted.

"Well maybe dessert will put me over the top," he said. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Ashlyn sighed and did as he was told. When she opened them there were three heresy's kisses nestled in her palms. "You remembered my favorite candy," she asked in shock. "Okay, this puts you over the top." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

**Well, that's the end for this chapter folks. Hope you enjoyed it. Until the next chapter…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	7. Did You Really Mean It?

**J- 21Way – Who wouldn't be jealous. Lol. Yes, Caleb is a sweet heart and I promise there will be more drama to come. Thanks for the review. **

**cmunoz.22 – Yup, no one but Evelyn can know she's back and the reason why is explained better in this chapter but feel free to send me a pm if you have questions. I couldn't decide on what Ashlyn's favorites should be so I went with my own. White roses and heresy's kisses are the way to my heart. Lol. Thanks for the review. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Lol. Yeah I guess Caleb was a little bit too protective of Ash but that just adds better drama. Thanks for the awesome review and for keeping up with the story. **

"Thanks," Caleb smiled. "I better get going before I'm late for school. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be fine," she assured him. Caleb gave her a hug goodbye and sped off to Spencer in his mustang.

Ashlyn jumped into the shower and got dressed for the day. Grabbing the breakfast tray on her way out, Ashlyn headed towards the kitchen to see if her aunt was awake. The kitchen, just like the rest of the ground floor of manor, was deserted. _Aunt Evelyn must have one hell of a hangover_, she thought to herself. She started the coffee maker and went into the living room to watch TV.

While aimlessly flipping through channels, Ashlyn heard footsteps descending the staircase. "Morning Aunt Evelyn," she said, her eyes never leaving the television. Evelyn just groaned and walked off into the kitchen. Ashlyn let out a sigh as she got up to take care of her aunt. She searched through the cabinets before she found the pills and then handed them to Evelyn with a glass of water.

"Thank you dear," Evelyn smiled as she popped the pills into her mouth and drank the water.

"Your welcome," Ashlyn set a plate of leftover breakfast in front of her.

"I see Caleb was up early this morning," Evelyn laughed.

"Yup, he just left for school a few minuets before you came down."

"I guess you can't enroll in Spencer without your parents finding out," Evelyn sighed.

"Nope, guess I'm home schooling for now."

"He's a lot happier now that you're back…we all are," Evelyn smiled.

"I'm glad I decided to come back," Ashlyn admitted, "Even if I can't be seen by the rest of the covenant and the council yet."

"Idiots, all of them," she muttered. "At least it's only until you ascend. Then the power will become your life, you won't survive without it, and they can't bind it otherwise it would kill you in the process."

"Can't wait," Ashlyn smiled. "I'm gonna go and catch up on some reading in my room."

"Alright dear, I'll be out most of day but feel free to have the run of the house until Caleb gets back from school."

Ashlyn offered her thanks as she climbed the stairs up to her room. She pulled out her copy of Alice in Wonderland from her bag and plopped down on her bed. Within a few pages she was pulled into her favorite story. Half way through the book, Evelyn came up and called Ashlyn downstairs for lunch. The two ate in kitchen. Seeing as it was the two of them, neither of them saw the need to go to the dining room. Ashlyn returned to her room and finished the book. Before long her eyelids closed as she fell asleep with the book still in her hands.

.-:-. *~* .-:-. *~* .-:-.

Ashlyn woke up to a pair of deep chocolate-brown eyes looking down at her. "Hey Alice, glad to see you made it out of the rabbit whole," Caleb smiled.

"Hey, I guess I dozed off for awhile," she said stretching her arms. "What time is time?"

"Just after three," Caleb told her. "I just got out of class." Caleb chuckled as he picked up the paperback book that Ashlyn had dropped in her sleep. "This is still your favorite, isn't it?"

"Yup, always will be," she smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"How about a movie marathon," he suggested.

"Sounds great; I'll go make some popcorn."

A few minuets later, Ashlyn and Caleb were sitting on the ground with their backs to the couch, waiting for the movie to start. "So what movie did you pick," Caleb asked.

"You'll see," Ashlyn passed the bowl of popcorn over to Caleb.

"Harry Potter," Caleb asked amused.

"Yup," she smirked. "Now hush, the movie's starting."

During the movie the two had moved closer together. Ashlyn's head was resting on Caleb's shoulder and his arm was draped over her shoulder.

"Did you really mean it," she asked out of the blue, "Back then I mean."

"Huh? Mean what," he asked.

"About us," she clarified.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered.

"And now," she asked softy.

"I don't know," he let out a frustrated sigh. "I've waited all this time for you to come back but you never did. Then I met Sarah. Sure she's clingy and there's no future but I thought that she could help me forget you." Ashlyn just looked up at him and listened to him quietly. "She didn't because even the thought of forgetting you scares me. It killed me when you left Ash. And now that you're back, I'm terrified you'll leave me-"

Ashlyn cut him off by pressing two fingertips to his lips. "Caleb, this isn't an ultimatum. You can take all time you want to sort out your feelings. I didn't expect you to be waiting for me forever. I just wanted to let you know that I still have those feelings for you. So take all the time you want." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered in his ear. They finished watching the movie and moved on to the others in the series. Caleb was surprised when he saw that it was one in the morning.

Ashlyn got up and stretched. "Night, Cal."

"Night," he said softy. Caleb heard Ashlyn walk up the steps, her door open, and then close.

Ashlyn lay in her bed for ten minuets in the dark before she heard her door open and close. Suddenly, she felt a significant amount of extra weight on the mattress and an arm wrap around her waist.

"I meant it then and I mean it now; you're mine Ashlyn," Caleb whispered in her ear. "Only mine." Both fell asleep smiling and in each others arms.

**Well that's it for this chapter guys. Remember reviews=much love and more frequent updates. Thanks for all the reviews. **


	8. Heartbreak

**J – 21Way – Yes, Ash is really very lucky and we are all envious of her. Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for taking the time to review it. Reviews really mean a lot to me and I love reading them. Thanks for keeping up with Ash's story as well. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for the awesome review and I'm glad you liked the chapter and are keeping up with the story. **

--_** Heartbreak **_--

Sunlight streamed through the large glass windows of the room, hurting Caleb's eyes as he started to wake up. Immediately, he noticed the lack of another body in bed and got up. It looked like Ashlyn was already awake and down stairs. He could hear voices coming from downstairs.

-- -- --

"Ashlyn Elizabeth Simms," Evelyn shouted. "You tell me were all the alcohol is now, young lady."

"Sorry Aunt Eve," Ashlyn smiled. "Not gonna happen."

"You are grounded! Do you hear me! No leaving this house until you put all the liquor back where I had it."

"Well then I guess it's just you and me," Ashlyn smirked. Evelyn stomped out of the kitchen to continue her mad hunt through the house. Ashlyn heard a chuckled behind her and turned to see Caleb with a very amused expression on his face.

-- -- --

The shouting grew louder as Caleb descended the stairs. Just as he got to the kitchen, he noticed his mother march out the room. He couldn't help but laugh at his mother's irritation.

"Morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek but when she tried to pull away Caleb wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in; crashing their lips together in the process.

"Good morning," he smiled innocently. Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "I woke up and you were gone," Caleb pouted. "You gotta stop doing that."

Ashlyn stood up on her toes and kisses him. "I'll get right on that." She turned toward the refrigerator and Caleb sat down one of the kitchen stools.

"Apparently we have a thief in the house," he smirked, watching her pull out various ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Oh really, I hope nothing valuable was stolen." She pulled out a bowl and started working on the waffle batter. Caleb watched as she poured the batter carefully into the waffle maker, not spilling a drop of it.

"Nope, just every drop of alcoholic beverage in the house," he replied. Ashlyn topped the waffle with whipped cream and strawberries before setting the plate and the bottle of syrup in front of Caleb. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Just returning the favor from yesterday morning," she smiled.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said softly. "I've been trying to get her to stop for months now."

"Well let's just hope I do better." Ashlyn walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She started flipping through channels while Caleb ate. He came in and sat down next to her when he was finished. He lay down on the coach and pulled Ashlyn down so that she was lying on his chest. Ashlyn noticed the time and knew Caleb would be late if he didn't leave for school.

"You're gonna be late," she told him.

"And," he asked dryly. Ashlyn sighed and pushed Caleb, ending up with Caleb spread out on the carpet. "That wasn't nice," he laughed.

Ashlyn couldn't help but laugh along with him," You're not going are you."

"Nope," he gave her that adorable boyish smile that she could never say no to.

"So I assume you have other plans."

"Actually, I was-," suddenly Caleb's phone started ringing cutting him off. "It's Sarah," Caleb apologized. "We have dinner plans tonight."

Ashlyn kept her face emotionless and blank. She needed Caleb to choose her because he wanted to be with her; not to save her from heartache. "If you made plans, then you should go," she encouraged him.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted, "But only to end things officially. I already got a great girl and Sarah can't compete with her."

-- -- --

Later that night, Ashlyn walked up the steps to the Spencer dorms. Caleb was out with Sarah and Reid had invited her to come over and hang out with him and Tyler. It only took a little pouting to get her aunt to let her go out.

Ashlyn knocked on their door and wait. Tyler opened the door and smiled, "Hey sis, come on in." She smiled walking into the room and noticed Reid lounging on the floor in front of the TV.

"Hey hot stuff," he greeted her.

Ashlyn giggled as she sat down next to him. "So what have you guys planned for this evening?"

"How about we go Nicky's," Reid suggested.

"Sure, sounds good. Ty owns me a dance."

"You got it Lyn," he brother chuckled.

The three piled into the hummer with Tyler driving for a change, Ashlyn sitting in the back and Reid up front with Tyler. Cars littered the lot in front of the bar and Nicky's was packed with teenagers just as it always was.

"You guys go grab a table and I'll get us some drinks," Reid told them. Ashlyn spotted a table and led her brother towards it.

A few minuets after they sat down Reid came over with their drinks. "So Lyn, you still remember how to play pool or am I gonna have to teach you again?"

"I don't know," she smirked. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and find out."

"Alright, lead the way Simms," he said getting up.

"Oh I'm not missing this," Tyler chuckled. "I got my money on you, Lyn."

Out of the three rounds they played, Ashlyn beat Reid all three times. "So playboy, you wanna attempt to win your cash back or are you just gonna empty your wallet here?"

"No thanks," Reid scoffed. "Doesn't baby boy own you a dance, by the way?"

"Oh right," she cheered. "He does."

"Thanks man," Tyler groaned. "I thought she had forgotten."

"My pleasure," the blonde smirked.

Ashlyn dragged her brother off to the dance floor. She needed to talk to him about Caleb and get his approval. She didn't want to come between the boys and dating the sister could do some serious damage if things ended the wrong way.

"So…ummm…Caleb and I kinda talked last night," Ashlyn began.

"About what," Tyler asked hesitantly.

"We talked about us and what happened to our relationship four years ago and his relationship with Sarah."

"And how did all that work out."

"He's dumping Sarah," Ashlyn muttered.

"What," Tyler asked in shock.

"And we're kinda back together now," she whispered softy.

"What!"

Ashlyn let out a long sigh. She had expected this reaction from Tyler. "Ty, please," she pleaded.

"Are you happy," he sighed.

"Yes."

"If he hurts you in any way possible, I personally get to deal with him." Ashlyn could see no way out of Tyler's condition so she quickly agreed.

"And then I get a shot at him after baby boy," Reid said. By the looks on the siblings' faces, it appeared as if neither of them had seen him overhear their conversation, "I came to cut in a get a dance in with Lyn before we left."

"All yours man," Tyler offered. He headed to the bar to get another drink.

"You know, I always hoped you come back and get back together with our fearless leader," Reid admitted.

"Really," she asked.

"Yup," he smiled. "The natural balance of order has been restored."

Reid and Ashlyn finished their dance and deciding it was too late, they walked back to their table to get Tyler.

"You ready to head back man," Reid asked Tyler.

"Yeah sure," he answered.

After piling into the hummer, they drove back to the dorms. The school grounds were deserted with only the minimal lighting to walk by. Out of the corner of her eye Ashlyn spotted a silver mustang parked in front of the dorms. _Caleb must have just dropped Sarah off_, she thought. Ashlyn hoped the girl didn't take the break-up to hard. She knew the girl was new to Spencer and didn't have a lot of friends yet and she didn't want her to lose the few she made.

"Hey guys, there's Caleb," Ashlyn pointed out the mustang, "I'm gonna go see if I can catch a ride back with him instead of crashing her."

It had started raining on their way back and by the time Ashlyn got near the car she was drenched. She came up on the driver's side of the car to knock on the window and surprise Caleb but what she saw slashed her heart into shreds. Sarah was still in the car…and in a major lip-lock with Caleb. Tears began to mix in with the water running down her cheeks.

Sarah got out of the car and when she saw Ashlyn all she could do was stare at the girl. She looked pale and ill. She was soaked from head to toe and eyes…it was if she was dead. There was nothing in them; no spark and not an ounce of life. She couldn't even give Sarah a hateful glare. Ashlyn noticed Caleb turn to see what Sarah was staring at and she saw herself. She could see ever emotion she was going through pass through Caleb's face and then guilt took over. He must have whispered her name because she saw his lips move but she was beyond hearing at this point. Before Caleb could get out of the car, Ashlyn made a mad dash for Reid and Tyler's dorm. When they saw her, there would be no way Reid and Tyler would let Caleb any where near her.

**That's it guys. Sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you all enjoy it. Until the next chapter…ciao. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS - Don't worry guys. I haven't forgotten about my other Covenant story, A Fairytale Ending. I'll be updating in the next few days so be on the look out. :)  
**


	9. Guilt, Excuses, and I Love You

**WitheringSage – Yeah, I get that way too If I don't get my regular coffee fix. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**cmunoz.22 – This time I promise they are together. Caleb may not have been at fault but he's definitely in for it when he meets up with Ty and Reid. **

**Straightedge Butterfly – The answer to your question is simple…Caleb acts like that because my story needs drama. Lol. Thanks for the review. **

**-- Guilt, Excuses, and I Love You** --

By the time Ashlyn reached Reid and Tyler's dorm, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She pounded on the door until it opened.

"Ash," Tyler gasped, "What the hell happened!?" Ashlyn latched on her brother; hugging him for dear life. He pulled her into the room. Tyler's eyes went black and instantly Ashlyn's clothes were dry. Grabbing a blanket off of his bed, Tyler wrapped his sister in it. She could feel sleep and exhaustion tugging away at her. The last thing Ashlyn could remember before falling asleep on her brother's bed was Reid growling, "I'll kill him!"

-- -- --

Ashlyn couldn't sleep. She had pretended to go to sleep to avoid Reid and Tyler's questions. For the last four five hours she had been staring at the ceiling. Giving up on sleep completely, Ashlyn got up and snuck out of the room for a walk. She opened the door and came face to face with a very miserable Caleb with eyes as black as night. Before she could call for Reid or Tyler or get a single word out of her mouth, Caleb grabbed her and then nothing but darkness.

One minuet Ashlyn was standing outside of the dorms, the next she was standing out in the Danvers backyard right by the lake. The surface of the lake was covered in rose petals and candles were spread out along the dirt shore. She couldn't tell because of the lack of lighting but Ashlyn bet that if she grabbed one of the floating petals it would be white.

"What the-," Ashlyn whispered. "Oh hell, you're kidnapping me!"

"Ummm…kinda," he answered quietly. Caleb looked terrible; eyes red and swollen and hair disheveled and messy.

"Reid and Tyler are gonna kill you," she said dryly.

"Well then I better start groveling before I lose the chance," he said giving her a small smile.

"How could you do something like that to me," she yelled. "Do you have any idea what happened to me when I saw you two!" Caleb cringed at her pain.

"I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry! That's all you have to say!"

"Please baby, just listen to me first and let me explain then you can yell and scream at me all you want; in public even," Caleb begged.

"Why should I even bother," she yelled. "Why are you even bothering to try to explain yourself to me?"

"Please Ash," he begged.

"Don't call me that! You can't call me that anymore, Caleb," she snapped. "Not after what you did to me. I hate you!"

"You don't mean that," he told her. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrists and held on to her.

"Yes I do," she tried pulling away from him but Caleb wouldn't budge. "Let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me," he said pulling her into his embrace. "What you saw back there-none of it was me. I broke it off with Sarah."

"Really, that's not what it looked like," she sneered. Caleb tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Really it wasn't me," he pleaded. "It was all Chase."

"What! Well that's a new one," she scoffed.

"Honestly Ash, he was controlling Sarah."

"Caleb, Chase isn't one of us. How do you expect me to believe that?"

"By reading this," he said pulling out a file from his coat. While Ashlyn skimmed through the file Caleb explained how he and Pogue had broken into the school admissions office that night and dug up dirt on Chase and how Chase was a descendent of the Pope line which was banished years before. The boys were meeting at the old colony house tonight to go over this new discovery.

"Oh my-," she breath out.

"Now do you believe me," Caleb asked. "I felt him use Ash and you have to know that I would never hurt you…no matter what."

Ashlyn's gaze shifted back and forth from the file to Caleb's brown eyes until finally she dropped the documents and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I should have known something was up. I always got a bad vive around him," she sobbed.

"It's okay. I'm just grateful to have you back."

"Iloveyou," she muttered against his tear soaked shirt.

What was that," Caleb asked.

"Ummm…nothing, just forget it," she said pulling back.

"No, wait," he protested. "What did you say?"

"I said," she let out a long sigh, "I love you." Caleb just stood there staring at her.

"Caleb I-," she was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

"I love you too," he said breathlessly when they had to break apart. "Say it again, please."

"I love you," he kissed lips again.

"Again."

"I love you," she said giggling.

**That's it for this chapter guys. Hope it wasn't to corny. I'm a sucker**

**for romance and love…ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	10. So What Do We Do Now?

**WitheringSage – Of course, I could never have golden boy break Ash's heart. Lol. I totally agree with your opinion of Chase. Thanks for the review. **

**J -21Way – I'm glad you like my opinion of Reid. I never really saw anything in the movie that made him seem like the womanizer he is in most stories. Yeah, he flirted with Sarah but that was basically it. He's one of my favorite characters next to golden boy. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**cmunoz.22 – First of all, I have to thank you for the awesome reviews you always post. They're really helpful, especially when I'm stuck on the plot. I really appreciate it. Thanks. I'm glad you approve of the ending. I had my doubts. I didn't want it to be too mushy and corny. Chase is definitely in trouble…just you wait. **

**--So What Do We Do Now --**

Caleb led Ashlyn down the steps to the basement of the old colony house. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were already there. As soon as they reached the first step, Caleb felt a wave of power wash over him and he was hurled into the nearest wall.

"Caleb!" Ashlyn looked at the other boys, "Reid, what the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for! That was for breaking you heart!"

"Reid, stop it. Caleb didn't-," she tried to explain but was cut off by Caleb, who Tyler had thrown up into the ceiling. "Tyler!"

"How could you do that to my sister," he yelled at Caleb. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"Tyler, listen to me," his sister pleaded. "It's Chase. He was controlling Sarah the whole time after Caleb broke up with her."

"Oh we know," Reid explained. "Pogue told us while we were waiting for you guys."

"Then what the hell was that for," Caleb shouted gesturing to the dents in the walls.

"It may not have been your fault but Lyn still came to us crying," Reid said solemnly.

"And you better pray it never happens again," Tyler added.

"It won't," Caleb swore.

"Good," they both nodded in agreement.

"Well now that the testosterone level in the room as died down, can we please talk about what we're going to do about Chase," Ashlyn asked.

The boys took their seats in front of the ring of fire and the book of damnation. Ashlyn gave Pogue, who had been quietly watching, a small smile which he returned. Just then Caleb's cell phone went off and mouthed "Sarah" before answering.

"Hey, can I call you-wait what," he asked. After a few minuets Caleb hung up the phone.

"It's Kate. Chase put a spell on her."

"What," Pogue shouted.

"Spiders," Caleb explained.

"Calm down Pogue, she'll be fine," Ashlyn assured him.

"This is Kate we're talking about," he shouted getting up. Before anyone could stop him, Pogue was headed towards the door. Soon, they all heard the faint sound of a motorcycle speeding off.

"So what do we do now," Ashlyn groaned.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I hope you all love it none the less. As always, thanks for all the amazing reviews and support. Until the next chapter…ciao. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	11. Chase's Plans and Pogue's Accident

**WitheringSage – Tyler definitely has a backbone when it comes to his sister. Caleb isn't going to bring Sarah into the colony house. I can't say anymore without giving away the plot so you'll have to wait until I get to that chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**cmunoz.22 – I'm glad you liked Tyler and Reid's reaction to Ashlyn's heartbreak. The boys will be dealing with Chase in the next few chapters but I'm not going to give anything away yet…most because I don't have anything planned yet. I'm afraid Pogue does get into his accident from the movie and his precious Ducati is wrecked unfortunately. Thanks for the review. **

**LazySmurf247 – I don't know if you're out there but I wanted to thank you for the review. You're right. There aren't enough Caleb OCs out in the fandom but I'm glad you like mine. Thanks again for the great review. **

-- _**Chase's Plans and Pogue's Accident **_--

"Do you think we should inform our parents," Tyler asked.

"No! If we do that then they might find out about me," Ashlyn protested, "and that can't happen until after you and I have ascended."

"Guys, I think the lady's right," Reid piped in.

"We should all head back and get some sleep," Caleb suggested. "He's probably go to see Kate at the campus infirmary so Reid and Tyler can catch up to him."

"Yeah you guys go on and we'll check on Pogue and Kate," Tyler assured them.

"Thanks bro," Ashlyn smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged Reid before leaving with Caleb.

It was freezing out as the two walked towards the silver mustang. An eerie fog had set in and all of Ipswich was a blur. A shiver ran down her spin as Ashlyn opened the car door.

"You okay," Caleb asked. He turned up the heat and allowed the inside of the car to warm up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ashlyn could hardly see anything out the car window as the sped towards the manor. Just as they passed the old Putman barn, the mustang came to a slow halt out in the middle of the road.

"Caleb, what's happening," Ashlyn asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Caleb tried starting the car but nothing worked. He took Ashlyn's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "The car's not starting and I have no idea what's wrong but someone's using…big time."

"Did you feel that-right before the car stopped," she asked nervously.

"Chase," Caleb confirmed.

"So what do we do?"

"Go and see what he wants," her boyfriend answered.

"No," Ashlyn immediately protested, "not without the others. You can't risk it."

"He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants Ash."

"He's right you know," a voice called out.

There, standing in front of the car, was Chase. He smirked and then jumped over the car. Right before he landed behind the mustang, every mirror on the vehicle smashed into millions of pieces. Caleb had tried his best to keep Ashlyn covered from the glass but she still received a deep cut going down from her elbow to her wrist.

"Stay in the car," he whispered.

"Yeah right," Ashlyn scoffed while getting out of her seat belt.

"What you want Chase," Caleb shouted stepping out of the mustang.

"What do you think, dear brother," he smirked. "Power is all I'll ever want more of. I want you to will me your powers."

"And why would I do a stupid thing like that," Caleb questioned.

"Oh I don't know," Chase droned on-his eyes going black, "maybe to save your sweet girlfriend."

"Not gonna happen," Ashlyn growled. Caleb was shocked to see that her eyes were black just as Chase's. She was fighting him off.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Chase smirked. "I love a challenge." Caleb felt Chase ease up on his using even though his eyes remained black. "Meet me at Putman barn the night of your birthday or else," he told Caleb before disappearing.

"Ash-," Caleb started.

"No, you're not going," she told him sternly.

"We'll take about this later," he said climbing back into the mustang.

"Yeah right, we will," she scoffed, getting into her own seat.

The rest of the drive to the manor was thankfully less eventful. Neither of them spoke during the walk to Ashlyn's room. Caleb cleaned up Ashlyn's arm and bandaged it for her before both of them curled up together on her bed.

"I'm not letting you go there, Caleb," Ashlyn said softly. "You can't will him your power."

"I have to and you know it," Caleb sighed, "but I'm not willing him my power. He's not going to stop. As soon as he gets mine, he'll go after the others and their powers and then you. I can't let that happen."

"But-," before Ashlyn could protest, Caleb's phone cut her off. "It's Tyler," he told her before answering the call. Ashlyn saw Caleb's face pale as he hung up. "Pogue's been in an accident."

**I can't believe Long Since Forgotten had gotten seventy one reviews! Believe me, its way more than I expected. Thanks to everybody for all of the support and reviews. Until the next chapter…ciao. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	12. Author's Note

**To all my readers:**

**I'm so sorry but I won't be updating for awhile. I'll be gone for about**

**ten days on a family vacation to Canada. I'll**

**be taking my journal so I'll be able **

**to work on future chapters and post them when I get home. I'll see you all soon. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	13. Another Author's Note

**Hi guys! I'm back. The**

**trip was fantastic but it's great to be back home.**

**I officially start working on my updates tomorrow so be on the look**

**out for some major updates.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	14. The Fall Fest

_~~*~~The Fall Fest~~*~~_

"What!"

"He crashed on his Ducati."

"Is he alright," she asked worried.

"He's still unconscious. We better get over to the hospital."

**-- --- --**

"I'm afraid Mr. Parry has yet to gain consciousness. We're going to have to keep him under strict observation," the doctor informed them before leaving them out in the hall. Only one person was allowed in the room at a time. Caleb went in first while Reid, Tyler and Ashlyn waited outside.

"What's taking so long," Ashlyn asked.

"Calm down Lyn," Tyler said. "Pogue's going to be fine and when Caleb comes out you can go in and see for yourself.

"How's Kate," Reid asked Ashlyn.

"I checked in on her. She's stable but they can't be sure of anything yet," Ashlyn said softly.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her," Everything is going to be okay sis, just wait and see."

"I hope so," she whispered. Caleb came out looking worn and tired out. "How is he?"

"He's talking now but he won't be out of here for awhile."

"I'm going to go see him."

"It was Chase," Caleb told the boys after Ashlyn was out of earshot. "He attacked Pogue."

"That son of a-," Reid growled.

"Reid, that isn't going to help Pogue right now, we need to think of a way to fight against him. He's already ascended and we don't stand a chance against him."

"Does Lyn know that all this was Chase," Tyler asked.

"She does know," a voice from behind them answered.

"Lyn," Tyler whispered.

"We have got to stop him."

"I know," Caleb told her, "but it's me he wants and I'm going to face him…alone."

"And what happens if you can't win? What happens when he comes after Pogue, then Reid, Tyler, and then me?"

"It won't come to that," Caleb promised. "I won't let it."

"Caleb," Everyone turned to see Sarah walking in through the hospital doors.

"What are you doing here," Caleb asked.

"I came to see Kate. She is my friend," she snapped.

"So why are you here in front of Pogue's room," Reid put in.

"I came here to talk to Caleb," she said sending him a glare, "alone actually.

"Whatever you have to talk about you say it in front of all of us," Tyler told her.

"Guys, it's fine," Caleb told them. He and Sarah moved down the hall and around the corner for some privacy. Ashlyn watched Caleb with Sarah following right behind, clinging to him.

-- --- --

"Alright Sarah, what do you want?"

"Come on baby, please don't be mad. I want us to work," Sarah pleaded.

"Well I don't and I'm seeing someone else right now," he told her.

"What's so special about her," Sarah sneered.

"Everything and I love her…always have always will, you got that Sarah?"

"Fine," she yelled. "I hope you and that slut have a great life together!"

"Don't you ever talk about Ash like that again," he growled. It took all of the self control Caleb had to not snapped and use on Sarah for calling Ashlyn a slut but he some how managed. Caleb left Sarah standing there speechless and headed back over to Ashlyn and the boys.

Caleb gave Ashlyn a small smile and kissed her on her cheek, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said returning his smile with her own.

"Guys, I think we should go and get some sleep. The fall fest is tomorrow and it's not going to help us if we're too exhausted to fight," Tyler said.

"Baby boy's right," Reid admitted.

"What about Pouge," Ashlyn asked.

"I think he's safe from Chase for now. His little accident was a warning for me," Caleb answered.

"Right," Ashlyn took one last look through the large glass windows of the hospital room to make sure Pouge was safe, "let's go."

-- --- --

Ashlyn stared up at the ceiling of her room; even in complete darkness she could make out the shadows of various things and furniture. It was two am but she couldn't sleep, nightmares of Caleb and Chase kept on running through her mind. A quiet knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she whispered already knowing who it was.

"Hey," Caleb came in and sat on the edge of her bed, "you're not asleep yet."

"Nightmares," she explained. "You?"

"The same," he said softy. "You don't have to be afraid you know."

"Afraid of what?"

"Tomorrow night and what's going to happen to me during the fall fest."

"I am not afraid," she protested. "I just think it's stupid of you to go alone without the boys or me." _Damn him! I'm worse than an open book with him!_

Caleb lay down next to Ashlyn and moved her head so it was resting on his chest. He unconsciously began running his fingers through her hair. "Tomorrow's the big fall fest dance," Caleb said.

"Now you're just trying to change the subject."

"No," he denied. "Now, I'm trying to make you smile." Ashlyn forced a small chuckle from her lips.

"Are you trying to ask me out to the fall fest," she laughed.

"Will you be my date?"

"Of course," she leaned in and kissed his lips.

-- --- --

Ashlyn finished putting the final touches to her makeup before leaving her room in search of her twin. Her stilettos made a sharp tap as she walked towards Caleb's room. She had put on a red A-line taffeta gown. It was perfect; hugging her in all the right places and showing off her figure.

When she got to Caleb's room, Ashlyn went in without knocking and found Tyler fixing his tie in front of the mirror. "Well don't you look handsome," she teased him.

"Thanks," he blushed.

"So who's your date," she asked. "You never told me."

"Well-," he let out.

"Let me guess," she smirked, "Reid's your date, isn't he."

"At least until he finds someone at the dance," he sighed.

"Why didn't you ask anyone out?"

"There wasn't anyone I wanted to take," he denied. "I'd rather go with my friends."

"Tyler, be honest with me, don't you ever get tired of being the third wheel," she asked. "You deserved someone to care and to care about you more than anyone I know."

"It's fine. I deal with it but sometimes it is kinda awkward."

"Well then I can fix that," she squealed.

"What are you doing," he asked when she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.

"Getting you a date," she answered before putting the device to her ear. A few minuets later she hung up and smiled at her brother. "She'll meet us in front of the school."

"Who," he asked suspiciously.

"A certain blond you've been staring at all through Economics this year," she smirked.

"Reid told you, didn't he," he exclaimed.

"Relax; I know for a fact that she's in to you."

"And just how do you know that," his eyes narrowed.

"Well, I kinda, sort of asked her if she liked you," Ashlyn muttered hoping he didn't her. She was wrong.

"You did what!"

"Oh, come on Ty," she pleaded.

"I can find my own date Ashlyn," he snapped. Tyler's eyed softened when he was his sister's worried face. "Thanks," he admitted. "I would have asked her out on my own eventually but it would have been too late to take her to the dance."

"Your welcome," she smiled.

"Wait Lyn, there's something else I need to tell you," Tyler whispered.

"What Ty?"

"Mom and dad know you're here in Ipswich."

"What! That's impossible. I was so careful," she yelled. "I never left the house!"

"But you did use," he explained. "Dad felt you using. He knew it wasn't one of us so he tracked your records and found out you had bought a plane ticket to Ipswich. I overheard him telling mom."

"Damnit, what are we going to do," she asked on the verge of tears. "I have to leave. I have to leave right now."

"No, you can't do that," he said grabbing her wrist. "Caleb needs you and if you leave him now there's no way he'll stand a chance against Chase. You're his everything. He's going to fall apart and die without you and you know you'll be the same without him."

"But Tyler," she sobbed.

"No, listen. They haven't done anything yet so I think its best just to put this aside and deal with it when the time comes."

"You're right," she said wiping her tears. "Does Reid know?"

"No," he answered.

"Good, lets keep it that way," she sighed. "And Caleb definitely can't find out."

"Right, now let's go find your date."

Caleb was waiting downstairs with his mother and Reid. All of boys had decided to go with the tradition black tuxedos. Caleb was picking at a piece of lint on his jacket when his mother elbowed his ribs. He looked up and saw her point her head towards the staircase. There at the top stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He must have walked up to the stairs because he felt the banister under his hand. He watched her gracefully descend the steps, her hips swaying just slightly. When she didn't go any further, Caleb held out his hand. Ashlyn walked up to him and he kissed her gloved hand.

"Wow, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"You look stunning, my dear," Evelyn smiled at her.

"Thanks. Should we be going," she asked.

"Reid and Tyler are going to take you to the dance in the hummer," Caleb told her.

"What! What about you. I thought we were going together?"

"This is safer and I'll meet you there. Please just this once, do as I say," he begged.

"No," she protested. "I go with you or I don't go at all."

"Just take her Caleb," Tyler said.

"Yeah, Chase isn't going to try anything in public especially before you ascend and we can follow behind in the hummer," Reid suggested.

"Fine," he agreed. "But at the first sign of trouble Ashlyn leaves with you guys to some place safe, alright," he asked her.

"Fine," she caved in. After Evelyn saw them off the group headed to Spencer in their respective vehicles. There was only an hour left until his ascending and Caleb wanted to spend as much time with Ashlyn as he could in case he never got another chance. Only time could tell what the future held.

**Hey everyone. I finally got back**

**from Canada Sunday. It was a really great trip. And now, here's the **

**first on all of the updates I owe you guys. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	15. Putman Barn

**WitheringSage-Thanks so much for the review. I hope I didn't disappointed with the battle scene. I'm not very good with epic battles and fighting. **

**cmunoz.22-Glad you loved the update and yes the cat's out of the bag. You were also right about having to wait to see what happens with Ash's parents. Don't worry, the wait won't be long. I know the Ducati was great but Pogue will get a new one. You can't imagine him driving anything else. Thanks for the review and for keeping up with all of my stories. **

**--**_**Putman Barn**_**--**

"Here, have something to drink," Caleb said offering her a plastic cup.

"It's not spiked is it," she asked, eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"No, I don't think so. Reid hasn't been see near the punch bowl," he smirked.

"Can we get in one dance before you have to go," Ashlyn asked when she heard Love Story by Taylor Swift begin to play.

"Sure," he said. Caleb took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**In the summer air**_

_**See the lights**_

_**See the party, the ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go**_

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh

We were both young when I first saw you

"I have to leave," he whispered in her ear when the song came to and end.

"Please take the boys with you," Ashlyn begged.

"I am not risking their lives," Caleb protested. "Chase is after me and I'll deal with it on my own."

"I'm never going to forgive you if you don't come back," she pouted.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," he smirked. "I see you in a few Ash." Caleb gave her one last kiss before disappearing into the crowd; heading for the exit.

"Be careful," she whispered to herself.

- -- --- -- -

Rain was pouring out of the sky as Caleb sped along the old dirt road that led to Putman barn in his mustang. He needed to end this war between the Covenant and Chase Collins. One person from Ipswich was already dead; four others counting Chase's adoptive parents and his biological father.

Just as he was approaching the barn Chase appeared out of nowhere on the hood of the mustang. Caleb slammed down on the brakes.

"Did you really think I'd let you win that easy," he laughed. Chase jumped over the car, smashing every window with his powers as soon as he landed. Caleb got out of the car but couldn't see the other boy anywhere. He saw the barn and ran towards it. The inside of the barn was lit by old oil lamps. Chase was standing up on one of the railings of the barn's upper portion.

"I didn't think you'd put up your part of the bargain," Chase told him. "So I took out a little insurance policy." The fifth son pointed to a corner of the small room and there was Ashlyn, hovering a few feet off the ground. "She's stunning isn't she," fire spread out and began to surround her. Just as Caleb moved to save her Chase shouted, "Go any nearer and she dies."

"What do you want," Caleb asked, putting his hands up.

"What do I want," Chase repeated him, "I'm Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It's what I need. "I need more power and you're going to will it to me."

"Not likely," Caleb growled.

"Oh really," he smirked, "and here I thought you'd never do anything to endanger your precious little girlfriend."

"Don't hurt her," Caleb pleaded.

"Just do as I say and I won't."

Caleb sent a sphere of power hurling towards him. Chase caught it in his hands and launched it right back at Caleb. Narrowly dodging the attack, Caleb used to send the farm tools stored in the barn flying towards Chase. The other boy ducked, causing them to the hit the wall. Catching Caleb off guard, Chase through an energy ball the rammed him into the opposite wall.

"Is that all you got, golden boy," Chase laughed. "I don't think little Ash has much more time left for you to waste." Just as Chase said those words Caleb saw the fire around Ashlyn spread, engulfing the wood and everything else it met in its flames. Chase punched Caleb, using to make a larger impact to his face.

- -- --- -- -

"Hey man, have you seen my sister," Tyler asked Reid, who was currently talking to a curly-haired blond.

"No but don't worry baby boy, I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Reid reassured him.

"I don't know Reid, I've got a bad feeling," Tyler said.

"It's twelve minuets passed eleven," Reid told him.

"Happy birthday, Caleb," Tyler said out load.

- -- --- -- -

Caleb felt himself being pulled up by a force. Then there was pain; an unbearable, sharp pain that ran through his whole body.

"What's this," Chase exclaimed. "Are we ascending?" Just as quickly as it came, the pain was gone; in its place Caleb felt power. "How does it fell," Chase asked. "This incredible amount of power coursing through your veins; allowing you to do anything you could possibly imagine? Scary, isn't it? Frankly, I don't think you're strong enough to handle it." Caleb tried to get up but Chase sent another hit to his back and pushed Caleb back to the ground. Chase leaned down and pulled Caleb's hair back, "Are you ready to say uncle?"

"Go to hell," Caleb croaked out. Chase pulled Caleb up and sent him flying through the air. Caleb's back made contact with the window before it shattered into pieces. He barely used in time to soften his landing.

Chase got on his knees and squeezed Caleb's head between his two hands. "Say it," he hissed. "Say the words. I."

"I," Caleb repeated.

"Will you."

"Will you nothing," Caleb let out before kicking Chase right. Caleb assaulted Chase with energy; making a hit everytime. Chase sent an energy ball towards him but catching it in both hands, like Chase had before, Caleb sent it flying back at Chase; sending him into the fire.

Caleb ran into the barn and spotted Ashlyn still in the same state they had left her in. Caleb carefully lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the burning barn bridal style. His eyes were still pitch black from using to protect them from the flames. He gently set her down on the wagon.

He was so thank she was alive. When he had seen her surrounded by the flames, he though he'd never see her again. It scared him that he could have lost her so easy and couldn't have done anything about it. He tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ears; her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he said returning her smile. Caleb pulled her up and held her in his arms.

**That's all guys. Hope you liked it. Don't worry, the story**

**isn't over yet. Ashlyn and**

**Caleb may have taken care of Chase but now they've**

**got to deal with something more dangerous…her parents. **

**until the next chapter….ciao and remember**

**reviews=love **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	16. aftermath

_--Aftermath--_

"We searched all over but we didn't find anything," the firefighter told Caleb.

"Okay, thanks." The firefighter nodded to him and Ashlyn as he left.

"How can that be," Ashlyn asked. "He can't just disappear."

"I don't know," Caleb sighed. "For now, let's just hope he's gone." Ashlyn took Caleb's hand and gave is a reassuring squeeze. She saw him check to make sure no one was looking, and then Caleb held up his hand and fixed every mirror, scratch and dent put into the car before heading out towards his house.

"That was unnecessary," she said quietly.

"Sorry," his eyes were laced with regret and embarrassment.

"Don't," Ashlyn said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't think you can't beat it Caleb. Don't give up on me," she said softly.

- -- --- -- -

"That was Caleb," Reid informed Tyler. "Ashlyn's with him. Chase kidnapped her but Caleb saved her and took care of him."

"Thank God. Where are they," he asked the blonde.

"Driving towards Caleb's house; We're meeting them at the hospital tomorrow to check on Pogue. We should probably head back to the dorm."

"Alright, let me just tell my date." Tyler left Reid and walked into the crowd; searching through the throng of students for his date.

- -- --- -- -

"Oh thank god you two are alright," Evelyn let out when she saw them walk into the manor. She walked up and embraced her son and then Ashlyn. "Sweetheart, take Ashlyn to her room so that she can get of that soaked gown. We can talk later."

"Thank you mother," Caleb grabbed Ashlyn's hand and led her up the stairs to their rooms. They split up to go to their separate rooms. Ashlyn took a quick hot shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Caleb and Evelyn were already talking in the living room. By the sounds of it Caleb had just finished telling Evelyn about his battle with Chase. Ashlyn took a seat next to him on the coach.

"And the firefighters couldn't find a body; not a trace of him," Caleb finished.

"Well thank heavens Ashlyn is alright," Evelyn sighed. "Now, Caleb I have something to tell you as well."

"What is it mother?"

"Your father-," she began.

"What about him," Caleb asked.

"H-He willed you his powers Caleb. That's why you were able to take on Chase," she sobbed. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"He what," Ashlyn asked, not believing what she heard.

"William willed Caleb his powers," Evelyn repeated. Caleb remained motionless and quiet but Ashlyn could see tears building up behind his eyes. He got up without a word and headed up the stairs. Ashlyn heard his bedroom door slam followed by a series of noises that could only have Caleb throwing objects into his wall.

When the noises died down Ashlyn turned to Evelyn and said, "I'll go check on him."

"Thank you dear," Evelyn gave her a small smile before heading to bed. Thankfully Ashlyn had yet to put all of the liquor back.

Ashlyn knocked softly on Caleb's door but she received no answer so she slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was cast in complete darkness and she could barely make out Caleb's silhouette in front of the window as she walked over to him. He had his back turned to her. Before Ashlyn could reach him, Caleb turned around in a flash of movement and crushed his lips into hers. There was nothing soft about this kiss. Caleb held on to her as if he thought she could disappear at any moment. His arms wrapped around her waist he pulled her in closer to his body. When they finally broke apart, both were panting, desperately trying to catch their breath. Caleb stripped Ashlyn out of her top and bra before easing on to the bed. More clothes came off and more kisses were shared. For one night, Caleb forgot that he had lost is father and almost lost his love and Ashlyn forgot for one night that her parents now knew where she was.

- -- --- -- -

The storm had passed on over night and now light rays of sunlight were pouring through the windows. Ashlyn had been asleep until she felt the faint tickling sensation of butterfly kisses being administered to ever part of her body. She turned around and met her favorite pair of deep brown eyes.

"Caleb?"

"I almost lost you back there. You were so close to dying and I couldn't do anything about it," he explained. "I already lost my father. He died because of me and I couldn't-I can't lose you too."

"Caleb, listen to me," she took his face in her hands; "You will never lose me. I will always be here with you and you father didn't die because of you-he died for you. He loved you enough to give up what was left of his life so that you could live out yours. He wanted you to defeat Chase."

Caleb buried his face in the side of her neck. "I'm not worth it," his whispered.

"Yes you are," she hissed, "and don't you ever say that again."

He smiled at her. Caleb loved having someone there to take care of him. For years he had been managing the house and his mother but now he had someone there for him. Even his mother was coming around; now that they had gotten her away from the bottle.

"I love you," he said softly. "More than you'll ever know."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she smiled. "I love you too." Ashlyn got up and wrapped the sheets they had been tangled up in around her body. "I'm going to get a quick shower and then we've got to meet up with the guys and check in on Pogue."

"Yeah, Kate too," he agreed. Ashlyn headed to her room to let Caleb get dressed and to get ready herself.

About an hour later they were in Caleb's mustang, headed towards the hospital. They didn't need directions to Pogue's room; having spent most of the night before the ball there waiting for him to regain consciousness after Chase's attack. When they got to his room they found their friend flipping through channels; his attention completely on the little television screen.

"Pogo," Ashlyn let out after seeing her friend looking a lot better than the last time she had seen him.

"Hey man," Caleb smiled. "You look better."

"Yeah, it's weird. Last night I was barely awake and the next I know I feel good as new. You should have seen the look on the doctor's face."

"It's all thanks to our own hero here," Ashlyn laughed.

"So Chase-," Pogue began to ask.

"He's gone," Caleb said sternly. "The authorities couldn't find a body but after the fire I don't think it would have survived if there was one."

"Fire," Reid walked in with Tyler in tow. "Man, I missed everything didn't I?"

"Reid, the next time a power-hungry psychotic lunatic with a thirst for vengeance kidnaps me you can be the hero and save the day, happy now," Ashlyn asked sarcastically.

"Sweet, let me know the date and time," the blond exclaimed.

"Never," Caleb said eyeing Reid sternly. Reid just shrugged it off and took a seat at the end of Pogue's bed.

"We checked on Kate," Tyler told them.

"How is she," Pogue asked.

"She's a lot better. Chase's spell must have broken when he died. The bites are gone and they let her out a few hours ago." Tyler explained.

"We told her you were in a accident and she wanted to come and see you but the doctors only let her out if she promised to stay on complete bed rest," Reid added before Pogue had the chance to ask why his girlfriend didn't come to see him.

"Well it sounds like everybody's okay," Pogue smiled.

"Yup, alls well that ends well," Caleb said.

"Ummm, guys we've got one more problem," Ashlyn told them nervously.

"Wait, what now? What problem," Reid exclaimed.

"Boys, I think she was referring to us," a voice from the doorway answered. All heads turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Simms standing in the doorway, staring at the daughter they hadn't see or had contact with for four years.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. **

**Things have been hectic with school starting back up**

**but I finished another chapter. **

**The new story I keep promising will be **

**posted tomorrow. I hope you all love it and**

**continue to keep up with just as you**

**have with all of my other storied. It has a two**

**part prologue so the first part will be up tomorrow. **

**ciao.**

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	17. Dinner At Simms Manor

**Dinner At Simms Manor:**

"We except to see you at home for dinner tonight," Mr. Simms said, eyeing both of his children, before leaving with his wife following behind.

"Shit," Tyler let out.

"My sentiments exactly," Ashlyn replied dryly.

"What are you guys gonna go now," Pogue asked, looking between Tyler and Ashlyn.

"I guess me and Ty will be dining with out parents tonight," Ashlyn sighed.

"I'm not letting you two go there by yourselves," Caleb told them.

"Then I guess they'll have to set another plate at the table," his girlfriend smirked.

- -- --- -- --

"Are you sure about this, baby," Caleb asked Ashlyn for what must have the hundredth time that night.

"Yes Caleb, I'm sure," she told him. "Let's just get on with this." Caleb opened the door to Simms manor and they both went inside. They hung their coats before entering the large drawing room.

"Caleb. Ashlyn," her mother greeted them as they entered. "Dinner will be ready shortly." She just nodded in response. Looking around, Ashlyn noticed that the house, or what she had seen of it so far, hadn't changed at all since she left and suspected the rest of the house was much the same way. The mantel was still adorned with countless pictures of her and Tyler. Some were of vacations while others were of twins receiving various school awards.

After taking in the entire room, Ashlyn noticed her father was missing. Her mother must have guessed what she was thinking because the next thing she said was, "He's in the den, taking an important phone call with one of the company share holders."

Again, all she did was nod her head. Caleb watched the two women with interest. It seemed like Mrs. Simms was trying to coax a wild animal out without getting mauled. Thankfully one of the maids chose that exact minuet to come in and announce dinner was ready and that Mr. Simms was waiting for them in the dining room.

"Shall we," Rosalind Simms asked, giving her daughter a small smile. Ashlyn ignore her mother and allowed Caleb to lead her to the dining room.

"Ah, there you all are," Mr. Simms smiled at his guests. "Tyler just called. He'll be here shortly. Apparently, Reid hijacked his car." Ashlyn merely glanced at her father and then took a seat in the center of the table. Her parents were seated and the ends of the table and she didn't want to be near wither one. Caleb smiled as he sat opposite her on the other side. He held her hand under the table; unnoticed by both adults.

The doorbell rang; putting a temporary end to the awkward silence. "That is probably him now." Just as her father predicted, Ashlyn's twin walked in and took the seat next to her.

"Tyler dear, you are late," their mother scolded.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. Reid was stuck at the dorms and needed a ride."

"So we've heard," Rosalind reprieved.

The dinner went on with Mr. and Mrs. Simms not making any real effort to talk to their daughter. They had yet to even ask her where she had been since she had left home. After they ate, the adults had the children retire to the drawing room for dessert.

Ashlyn merely picked at her creamed-filled pastry. Tyler and Caleb were doing the same. It didn't surprise Ashlyn that her father was the first one to break the silence, "We found out about the incident with the Pope descendent."

"Evelyn told us when we questioned her about the large use of power we felt," Mrs. Simms explained.

"Were you there while Caleb and the boy fought," her father asked.

"Yes."

"Were you injured?"

"No."

"Did he survive?"

Ashlyn hesitated for the slightest moment. She didn't know if it would be right to them that no body was found at the site. Caleb gave her a slight nod; urging her to continue so she answered, "No."

He simply nodded at her answers; taking in the new information. "That's all. We'll talk more tomorrow night," he said dismissing them. "We'll see you here for dinner."

"Oh and one more think," he mother called out as they were about leave. "We don't except you come back and live at home but we want you in a dorm at Spencer by the end of the week."

"What?"

"It's already been taken care of. The Provost will be expecting you before class tomorrow. I will not have my daughter living with her boyfriend," her father ordered, eyeing Caleb.

"Fine," she muttered before leaving with her boyfriend and brother.

- -- --- -- -

"Well that was just pleasant," Ashlyn let out as she plopped down on her bed.

"Things could have gone worse," Caleb told her. He was leaning against the side of her doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest.

"I guess you're right," she agreed with him.

"I don't want you to move out," Caleb whispered. Ashlyn knew her moving into the Spencer dorms had been bothering Caleb since they left.

"I don't either but if it saves me some grief from those two then I'll put up with it."

"I guess. It's just going to be really quiet without you here," he admitted. "I don't know how mom's going to take it. She was just starting to get better and I think it was mostly because of you."

"Come here," Caleb spread out on the soft bed; letting his head rest in her lap, "You mom's stronger, a lot stronger than she was when she lost your dad. She'll be fine, I know she will."

"I hope so."

**Well, there you go guys. **

**I've been writing to write longer chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and please review. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	18. A Fairytale Scene

**WitheringSage – I agree, the evening could have gone a lot worse**

**than that. Thanks for the review. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

**Chapter Four: A Fairytale Scene**

Ashlyn knocked lightly on the provost's office door before entering. "I was supposed to meet with you this morning sir," she told the man sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, yes Miss Simms. It appears your parents wish to set up your living arrangements here at the academy."

"Yes sir, they want me moved in by the end of week if that's possible."

"Well you're in luck," he smiled. "We had a student transfer out and the room is a single so there should be no problem. It's down the hall from your brother's dorm, I believe."

"That's great, when can I move in," she asked.

"You can start today if you like. Here's the key," the provost handed her the metal key and a slip of paper with the room number written down. She thanked him and left to find her new room.

The room wasn't very far; just across the hall and three doors down from her brother and Reid. Unlocking the door, Ashlyn stepped in and-"What the hell are you doing in here," she exclaimed. There, lying across the small four poster bed was her boyfriend. Then she noticed the empty duffle bags and her not-so empty closet, filled with her clothing and shoes. Her laptop sat on top of the small desk in the corner next to a printer.

"Well I decided to help my girlfriend move in to her new room," he smiled innocently.

"Help? You've already got all my stuff here and put away," she laughed.

"Thought I'd save some time."

"So what do you have planned now that you've cleared up my schedule? I'm excused for the whole day to get settled in."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…surprise me."

"Alright, let's get going," he said, getting up.

"Wait, you already know where you're going to take me," she asked surprised.

"Yup," he smirked. "Now come on." Caleb led her outside to his car. After driving for awhile, Ashlyn saw a sign welcoming them to Boston.

"Boston," she asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to bring you here for awhile now. I have a surprise for you."

Finally Caleb pulled up into the drive way of gorgeous two story town house. Ashlyn gasped when she saw it. She looked at Caleb and noticed the amused smile he had on.

She got out of the car and walked up the steps to the house. The door was open and she stepped inside. The house was even more beautiful inside. Ashlyn explored the entire house with Caleb following silently behind; watching her every reaction. Finally she reached the last room, the bedroom, and was left speechless. On one side of the room all of the walls were white with an enormous bed in the center. It was covered by a black comforter with white flowers on it. The nightstands on each side of the bed were black oak as was the dresser. It was other side of the room however; that left Ashlyn speechless. The right side of the room had been made into an art studio. There was an easel put up with selves stocked with supplies. Empty fames were already hung up; waiting for painting to fill them up and every wall had been knocked out and replaced with glass, showing off a fantastic view of the rose garden in the backyard.

Ashlyn was finally able to get her voice back after a moment, "What is all this?"

"It's a house; our house," he answered nervously. "I want us to live here after graduation. Technically it belongs to my mother but she's giving it to us since nobody lives here. It's near Harvard so both of us wouldn't have a problem with school in the fall."

"Caleb-."

"I know," he said, cutting her off. "We're too young and I realize we haven't talked about the future but I want you-I want us. As soon as we graduate, will you marry me and be Mrs. Caleb Danvers," he asked while getting down on one knee. Tears she had been holding back flowed freely down her checks.

"Caleb, I don't know what to say," she sobbed. "This is amazing. I love it."

"Say you'll make me the happiest man on this planet-please say yes," he pouted.

Ashlyn let out a chuckle. "Of course I'll marry you!" She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb showered her face with kisses and then stood up; lifting her with him. He spun her around in the room, laughing. Caleb gently put her down and kissed her lips.

"Thank you," he smiled. He slipped an elegant engagement ring on her left finger. It was the perfect. "It's my mother's ring," he told her. "She gave it to me after we met your parents and I told her you had to live at the dorms."

"It's beautiful," she said. "Wait, who else knows?"

"Just my mom, she figured it out when I asked for the ring obviously but that's it."

"I can't wait to tell Kate," she squealed.

"Oh I think you can wait until later," a mischievous glint was in his eyes. Ashlyn shrieked as Caleb through her over his shoulders and dropped her onto to the bed. _I guess everyone's just going to have to wait._

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Make**

**sure to look up my profile to see updates on the progress of**

**each of my stories. Thanks for all of **

**the amazing reviews. **

**Until next time…**

**Xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


	19. New Competition

It was just passed midnight. There was a storm going outside and the lightening had woken Ashlyn up. She had eased out of his arms, careful not to wake him up and started watching the rain from the window. An hour later the storm was still going strong and she heard Caleb still. "What are you doing up," a voice, heavy with sleep, asked from beneath the covers.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted, "so I started watching the rain. There's a storm out." She heard him get up and walk over to her. A tan, muscular arm wrapped around her waist and she felt herself being pulled up against a warm body into a hug.

"What's wrong," Caleb asked after a few minuets of silence.

"What if they don't let me keep my powers," she whispered. "What if I'm no long a part of the covenant?"

"Hey," he said turning her to face him, "You will always be a part of the covenant; with or without powers."

"I just wish I knew what they were planning already," she sighed.

"Everything will turn out fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he promised.

`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`

"Caleb," a voice called out. Caleb felt someone shaking him and then it stopped all of the sudden. Suddenly, he was soaked in ice cold water.

Caleb let out a yell and grabbed Ashlyn, pinning her to the bed. "What was that," he growled.

"Your wake up call," she laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny, do you?"

"Very," she said, trying to rein in her laughter. Ashlyn shrieked as Caleb swung her over his shoulders and took her inside their bathroom. Setting her down, he turned on the shower to the coldest setting and stepped in; holding her captive.

"Caleb," she screamed. Caleb laughed and reached for the shower adjustments. He turned the knob so that the water was warm but not scalding hot. They finished their shower in peace and were soon headed out the door, back towards Ipswich.

"So when should we tell everyone," Caleb asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Ummm…," she began nervously.

"Ash, we're going to have to tell them eventually," he laughed.

"No, no we don't," she pouted cutely. "Let's just elope."

"We'll talk," Caleb compromised. Caleb pulled up into the school parking lot and both of them got out of the car.

The day went by uneventful as ever until the end of fourth period. Reid was dozing off as usual. Pogue and Kate were writing little notes to each other and Tyler was diligently taking down notes that Reid would need to copy later. There was a knock on the classroom door and a boy walked in.

"Yes," Professor Adams asked.

"Ummm, I'm sorry for the interruption but I'm a new student," he explained, handing him a note.

"Ah, I see," the professor smiled at him. "Welcome to Spencer," he looked down at the note, "Hale."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may take a seat next to Ms. Simms up there. She's the first in the second row up."

The new student was tall, just short of Caleb's height; with dirt blond ear that reached just passed his ears. His eyes were hazel.

Ashlyn have him a small smile when he sat next to her. "Hi, I'm Ashlyn."

"James, James Hale," he said, returning her smile.

"So how do you like Spencer so far," she asked for the sake of politeness.

"Amazing, I've never seen a school like this. I've been home-schooled most of my life," he explained. "We moved here from New York." Just then the bell rang and students started filling out of room for lunch.

Ashlyn packed up her things and threw her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, later," he smiled.

Ashlyn walked over to the door where Caleb was patiently waiting for her. "You ready," he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she answered, taking his hand in hers.

**Short chapter, I**

**know…forgive me. The **

**next chapter will be longer but **

**I can't go on with the plot until I get more**

**votes on my poll. So please review and**

**Go onto my profile**

**And vote. **

**Xoxo**

**Kris**


	20. Tyler Knows

**Short **

**chapter, I know**

**but please don't hate me. I **

**had to post something. I felt bad for ignoring **

**Long Since Forgotten. I got caught up with my other **

**Covenant story, Unbreakable Bond. The good news is**

**that pics for both stories are**

**now posted on my **

**profile. So**

**check them out and please **

**review and I promise not to wait so long to **

**update again. Thanks a bunch for the reviews sent in **

**for the last chapter. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

"You know, my parents are going to kill me for missing dinner because of you," Ashlyn teased.

"Oh don't worry. I'll protect you," he laughed. "So who's the new guy?"

"His name's James Hale," she told him. "Apparently he's been mostly home schooled."

"Oh really."

"Jealous," she asked.

"No, not the slightest," Caleb pouted.

Ashlyn just chuckled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said before heading off to her next class.

A few hours later the lunch bell rang and Ashlyn got in line to buy her food. She noticed Tyler already sitting at their table and waved. After getting a burger with fries and a bottle of water for herself, Ashlyn went over to sit with her brother.

"Hey bro," she smiled.

"Have you seen Caleb," Tyler asked as she sat down.

"Not since this morning," she answered.

"He's probably just late," Tyler supposed.

"Right, so have you talked to mom and dad lately?"

"No, why," he asked worriedly.

"Well-," Ashlyn began.

"Hey guys," James came up smiling and stood in front of Ashlyn. "Is it alright if I sit with you Ash?" When no one answered his grin faltered, "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Oh, no," Ashlyn exclaimed, trying to spare the boy's feelings. "Sit down."

"Thanks," his smile returned.

"James, this is my brother, Tyler Simms," she gestured to Tyler, "and Tyler this is James Hale. He just enrolled."

"Hey man," Tyler smiled.

"Hi," James said shaking his hand. "So what's up?"

"Oh…um, nothing," Ashlyn stuttered. "We were just talking about the dance coming up."

"Really," his smile grew, "I know we just met but would you go with me?"

Tyler chocked on his drink, hitting him with fits of coughing.

"Ummm…You're sweet James but I can't," she said patting Tyler's back. "I have a boyfriend."

"Sorry," he smiled nervously. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Tyler muttered under his breath, earning him an elbow to his ribs from Ashlyn.

"Its fine," she assured James.

"So," he began hesitantly, "who are you dating."

"She's dating Caleb Danvers," Tyler interrupted.

Ashlyn saw James's eyebrows go up, "Danvers as in the original settlers of Ipswich?"

"That's right. Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Caleb and I are the descents of the original Ipswich colony," Ashlyn explained.

"Oh my damn, where is she," a female voice screamed from the dinning hall doors. Ashlyn saw the blur that was Kate rush her and take her down to the floor.

"Kate," Ashlyn laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Let me see it," the mocha-skinned girl exclaimed as she grasped Ashlyn's left hand. "Damn! Now that is a rock."

"Kate," Ashlyn groaned.

"I'm so excited for you two," she squealed.

"Am I missing something," Tyler asked confused. Kate simple took hold of Ashlyn's left hand again and held it out to Tyler. Tyler's face paled slightly before he asked, "Something you want to tell me Ash?"

"Thanks Kate," Ashlyn muttered under her breath.


	21. Wedding Bells Silenced

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have seriously been swamped with so much stuff for classes and for college. It's insane…anyhow…here's the next chapter…enjoy.**

"Ash," Tyler said sternly, "can I talk to you…alone?"

"Ummm, can't Ty," she said running off. "I gotta go find Caleb." Ashlyn ran off before Tyler could ask her about the ring. She had to find Caleb and talk to him. Luckily, she ran right into him outside the dining hall.

"Sorry," she gasped.

"It's alright, baby," he smiled at her. "You ready for lunch?"

"Ummm, we might not want to go in there," she said biting her lip.

"Why wouldn't we," he laughed.

"Tyler kinda saw the ring," she said indicating the engagement ring he had gotten her.

"Oh great," Caleb groaned.

"Right, and that was after Kate came barging in and spilling the beans. How did she find out anyway," Ashlyn exclaimed.

"She cornered me," Caleb answered meekly.

"Yeah, well now the whole school probably knows, which means it will only be a matter of time before my parents find out."

"Then I think you guys should get married as soon as possible," a voice spoke out. Ashlyn turned around to face her brother.

"Tyler?"

"Get married now before they can't do anything about it," Tyler explained.

"We are not eloping," Caleb said sternly.

"Technically, your mom will be there and she is more of parent to my sister than our mom and dad so it's not really eloping," Tyler smirked. "Besides, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be and I know you'll only be happy with Caleb."

"I want you there too," Ashlyn said softly.

"Of course," Tyler smiled. "I'm the one walking you down the aisle."

"And I can get dresses and tuxedos," Kate cheered, joining the group.

"I don't know about this," Caleb sighed. "We'll talk about this later," he said as the bell for the class rang. "See ya later guys."

Ashlyn watched Caleb walk off; extremely worried about what just happened. "He seemed so happy when I said yes," she whispered on the verge of tears. "What happened?"

"Ash,' Tyler spoke up softly," you gotta realize that it's always been you for Caleb and whenever he pictured getting married, it was always you walking down the huge aisle, wearing a white gown that weighs more that a ton."

"He wants a big wedding," she finally realized, "with all of our family and the works."

"Bingo, sweetie," Kate smiled at her.

"Oh boy, I better go talk to him," Ashlyn groaned before running off after Caleb.

After looking all over for Caleb, Ashlyn found out that he had left school after suddenly catching some sort of bug going around. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and thanked the school nurse. Next, she thought she'd try Danvers Manor. She pulled up into the driveway and parked next to her boyfriend's mustang.

"He's upstairs in his room," Evelyn called out from the den as she passed by.

"Thanks Evelyn," she hollered as she ascended the stairs. Ashlyn decided against knocking and walked into Caleb's room. He was lying on his bed with an arm covering his eyes. Quietly she walked over and sat down next to him. "Caleb," she whispered.

Caleb's head shot up as he looked up at her. "Hey," he gave her a forced smiled and she frowned. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know," she whispered. "What's bothering you baby?"

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"Well obviously it isn't otherwise you wouldn't be mopping around," she chuckled.

"I am not mopping," Caleb growled.

"Well you don't have to yell. What's your problem?"

"My problem is you," he was screaming at her now. "Ever since you came back, you've been trying to fix every little thing in my life! Well, I don't need your help. I don't know what I was thinking getting together with you!"

"You don't mean that," she said. Tears were about to fall from her eyes but she wouldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't.

"Yes I do," he argued. "I don't love you and as far as I'm concerned we're done."

"Caleb," tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Just leave," Caleb whispered. He watched pain, hurt, and betrayal all flash through her beautiful face before she left and as much as he wanted to run after her, stop her, and take her in his arms, he couldn't. It wasn't safe.

"Nice acting," a voice from the shadows laughed. Caleb turned around and faced James. Slowly, the boy's face started to change and then it was Chase Collins that stood before him.

**Just so no one gets the wrong idea about Caleb, Chase is threatening Ashlyn's life and Caleb had to break up with her to keep Chase away while he deals with him. So he still loves her…he's just trying to protect her. **


	22. Acting

"Oh what's the matter brother? Didn't you miss me," Chase laughed.

"You are going to pay for every last tear I made her cry Chase," Caleb growled. "I swear it."

"Oh come on," he smirked, "I think she took it pretty well. It's all for the best really."

"What do you mean," Caleb asked, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Well, we both know little Ashlyn could do so much better than a son of Ipswich," he chuckled, "especially one on the brink of addiction."

"I will never become addicted," Caleb scowled. "I'm not like you or my father."

"Right," Chase smirked. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe miracles can happen but for now you keep your promise. Stay away from Ashlyn or she'll end up worse than Kate and Pogue. Trust me," Chase let his eyes go pitch black, "she won't be so lucky," and then he disappeared.

"Damnit," Caleb pounded his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. He remembered the look on Ashlyn's face before she ran out. She had been so hurt and he had caused. Even if she forgave him, Caleb could never forgive himself for it.

**--- --- --- --- ---**

Ashlyn didn't know how she got back to the dorms in one piece. She had been crying so hard that she could barely make out the road. Now, all she wanted to do was lock herself in her room and brood. She could cry. Her eyes had dried up and now they were puffy and red but most of all they were vacant; almost lifeless. It was as if part of her died.

"Hey Ash," a voice called behind her. Ashlyn turned around and spotted James jogging up to her. "What's wrong," he asked when he took in her appearance.

"It's nothing," she sniffled, trying to wipe away her tears.

"It doesn't seem like that," he said. He wiped away a tear drop and lightly caressed her check.

"Yeah, well," she began pulling back, "Caleb and I sort of had a fight and w-we broke up."

"Idiot," James said, shaking his head.

"Thanks," she gave him a weak smile. "Well I better get going."

"Wait," he said grabbing her arm. "Why don't you come to Nicky's with me to get your mind off Caleb?"

"Nah, it's been a rough day and I just want to go and crash but I'll talk to you tomorrow," she refused, pulling her arm back.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you," James gave her a hug before walking down the hall. When he was out of sight, she opened the door to her dorm and locked it tight behind her. As soon as she turned around, a pair of strong arms wrapped hugged her.

"That was an Oscar-winning performance," Caleb whispered in her ear. He pushed her back against the door and kissed her. Her hands clung to his shoulders and his dropped to behind her thighs and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. Caleb pulled back and carried her to the bed; gently dropping her on it.

"Are you sure he bought it," she asked biting back a moan when he began nibbling on her earlobe.

"Positive, Chase doesn't suspect a thing," he assured her, "but I never want to have to fake break-up with you ever again. I can't stand to see you like that and knowing I caused it was even worse."

"Hey, don't worry;" she said kissing his forehead, "I'm not that easy to get rid off."

"I love you," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Love you too," she replied softy.

**Ha, got you guys good didn't I. I couldn't possibly break-up my best couple. Please remember to review and also I'll be updating Unbreakable Bond some time this week. **


	23. Together and Yet Apart

"We better tell the rest of the boys," Ashlyn said.

"I think we should hold off on that," Caleb disagreed solemnly. "There's more of a chance that Chase will catch on to us if we tell them."

"They're going to give you so much grief if we don't tell them the break up is a fake," Ashlyn worried.

"I know, but I'll bare it if it makes sure you're safe," Caleb whispered. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "I love Ash, you need to know that. No matter how I act or what I do, remember that I will always love okay?" She nodded as Caleb pulled away. She watched his eyes go black and then Caleb disappeared. Ashlyn cried herself to sleep that night; begging the sun to come up soon and chase the coldness of the night away.

The next morning, it didn't take long for the others to hear of Caleb and Ashlyn's breakup. The rest of the sons were ignoring Caleb and he was sporting a recently acquired black eye. Ashlyn couldn't help but wince when she saw him.

_You okay_, she thought out to him.

_I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Your brother's got one hell of a punch though. _

_I'm sorry._

_Don't apologize. It's not your fault Ash. They're just trying to protect you_, Caleb assured her. _Meet me at home after classes?_

_You bet_, Ashlyn smiled at the thought of being with Caleb and that got her through the rest of the day. The boys had tried to figure out that had happened between her and Caleb but she would just avoid their questions and run off. At lunch she hid out in the library instead of eating with the boys. Finally, as soon as the last bell rang, Ashlyn was out the door before any of the sons could question her.

Caleb was already waiting for at the house by the time she had changed and gotten to the Danvers house. As soon as she was through the doorway, he wrapped her in his arms and locked the door behind them. He carried her up the stairs and into his room; their lips never broke apart. He laid her gently in his bed; holding his weight with his arms so that he wouldn't crush her.

"I missed you," he whispered while nibbling on her earlobe.

"Missed you too," she giggles under his ministrations. She traced the area around his eye and winced. "I'm sorry," she whispered; kissing his eyelids, then cheeks, and finally his lips.

"It's fine. I could always use to fix it."

"Why don't you," she asked, realizing that Caleb could use and heal himself in seconds or have her do it for him.

"Because I have a feeling that would only make the guys hate me more than they do right now," he admitted.

"I hate this," she pouted.

"I know you do so do I but I have to keep you safe. I love you more than anything Ash."

"I love you Caleb," she said staring into his eyes.

**Sorry, it's been awhile since**

**I update but I finally got a new chapter out**

**and I finished the **

**first chapter to another new **

**Caleb OC that I'm going to put up **

**as soon as Long Since Forgotten is finished. **

**Don't worry; there are still a few chapters left. **

**Read and Review please. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	24. Goodbye Ash?

**KaylaSimms1990- Sorry, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that part. **** Thanks for reviews. **

**Athena Dragonseeker21- Glad you like it. Can't wait to read more of your reviews. **

**Previously…**

"_I missed you," he whispered while nibbling on her earlobe._

"_Missed you too," she giggles under his ministrations. She traced the area around his eye and winced. "I'm sorry," she whispered; kissing his eyelids, then cheeks, and finally his lips._

"_It's fine. I could always use to fix it."_

"_Why don't you," she asked, realizing that Caleb could use and heal himself in seconds or have her do it for him._

"_Because I have a feeling that would only make the guys hate me more than they do right now," he admitted._

"_I hate this," she pouted._

"_I know you do so do I but I have to keep you safe. I love you more than anything Ash."_

"_I love you Caleb," she said staring into his eyes._

**And now…**

"Caleb, there's something else too," Ashlyn told her fiancé nervously.

"What is it," he asked, sensing her worry.

"My parents called."

"Wait, your parents called you? Why didn't you or Tyler tell me sooner," he asked.

"Because Tyler doesn't know," she sighed. "It's not my birth parents, Caleb. It's my adoptive parents. They want me to come back to New York."

"What," he repeated in disbelief. "Why do they want you back? I mean, it's the middle of our senior year. Aren't they going to let you finish up at Spencer?"

"They won't let me. They're worried about me being here and around Tyler and my real parents. They never wanted me to come back to Ipswich."

"You promised you wouldn't leave," he whispered.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she cried. "I couldn't be anywhere without you."

Caleb held her close, "We'll think of something Ash. I won't let anything take you away from me."

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise," he told her.

--- --- ---

Ashlyn had snuck back to the dorms before curfew the night before and was now being woken up by a loud knocking on her door.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," she growled under her breath. Ashlyn climbed out of her bed, still in her pajamas, and opened the door. "Oh my-," she let out.

**Hmmm…who's at the door? Will**

**Ashlyn have to leave Ipswich? All those questions and more**

**will be answered in the next chapter**

**but for now all you readers will have to make do. **

**Thanks a bunch to every body that joined my **

**community staff and those that have **

**subscribed for it. I started one just for Caleb**

**because he was the only one without one to himself. Check it **

**out if you haven't yet. It's called Love for Caleb Danvers.**


	25. Reasons Revealed

**Previously…**

"_What is it," he asked, sensing her worry._

"_My parents called."_

"_Wait, your parents called you? Why didn't you or Tyler tell me sooner," he asked._

"_Because Tyler doesn't know," she sighed. "It's not my birth parents, Caleb. It's my adoptive parents. They want me to come back to New York."_

"_What," he repeated in disbelief. "Why do they want you back? I mean, it's the middle of our senior year. Aren't they going to let you finish up at Spencer?"_

"_They won't let me. They're worried about me being here and around Tyler and my real parents. They never wanted me to come back to Ipswich."_

"_You promised you wouldn't leave," he whispered._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do," she cried. "I couldn't be anywhere without you."_

_Caleb held her close, "We'll think of something Ash. I won't let anything take you away from me."_

"_Promise," she asked._

"_I promise," he told her._

_Ashlyn had snuck back to the dorms before curfew the night before and was now being woken up by a loud knocking on her door._

"_Alright, alright I'm coming," she growled under her breath. Ashlyn climbed out of her bed, still in her pajamas, and opened the door. "Oh my-," she let out._

**And now...**

"Ashlyn honey," her mother smiled meekly. Glen Simms and his wife should there, waiting to be allowed into their daughter's dorm room.

"What are you doing here," she asked, more surprised than anything else.

"Y-you parents called the house," her father chocked out. "They were asking for you?"

"Yeah, and then they called here when they couldn't find me. So what do you want," she asked, not seeing their point.

"They said you were going back to New York," her mother continued.

"That's what they want," she answered dryly.

"Ummm...are you planning on going," her father asked.

"Okay, I give up," Ashlyn interrupted. "Why do you people even care? You abandoned me."

"No," Rosalind sobbed. "We didn't abandon you. We just wanted to give you a better life."

"What do you mean," Ashlyn asked.

"We didn't know what would happen when you turned thirteen," he father began to explain. "In the end you ended up getting the power just like the sons but we didn't want you to have to go through what we did. You were my little girl. I couldn't stand back and watch you fight the addiction. So we decided to bind them. That way, you would have been safe but you ran."

"Evelyn wouldn't tell us a thing," her mother cut in. "You father and I eventually found you in New York but you had already been adopted and you had a normal family-something we never could have given you so we let you go. We thought you would be better off with the Kennedys."

"But when I can back you guys acted like I was the plague or something," Ashlyn argued.

"We just didn't want to interfere in your life but your father and I have always loved you. We just wanted to protect you," her mother explained.

"This is a lot to take in," Ashlyn sighed, plopping down on her bed. "I need time to think but don't worry. I'm not leaving any time soon yet."

"Alright sweetie," her father said, giving her a small half smile. "Whatever you want. Your mother and I will be back at the house." With that both of them left the teen in her room.

"I can't believe that just happened," Ashlyn almost laughed.

"You can say that again but at least we don't have to worry about your parents anytime soon," Caleb said.

Ashlyn screamed in surprise as her eyes went black. Then she noticed it was only Caleb. "Oh my God, Caleb. Scared me to death, why don't you!"

"Sorry," he innocently grinned. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Uh huh, so how much of that did you hear," Ashlyn asked.

"Ummm, pretty much all of it," he admitted. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with your parents."

"Yeah, now all we have to deal with is Chase," she said.

"Right," Caleb agree. "So...you're really not going?"

"No, of course not. I could never leave you," Ashlyn said, rolling her eyes.

Caleb pulled is girlfriend up so that she was standing and held her close.


	26. Love Forgotten

**Previously...**

"I can't believe that just happened," Ashlyn almost laughed.

"You can say that again but at least we don't have to worry about your parents anytime soon," Caleb said.

Ashlyn screamed in surprise as her eyes went black. Then she noticed it was only Caleb. "Oh my God, Caleb. Scared me to death, why don't you!"

"Sorry," he innocently grinned. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Uh huh, so how much of that did you hear," Ashlyn asked.

"Ummm, pretty much all of it," he admitted. "Well, at least we don't have to deal with your parents."

"Yeah, now all we have to deal with is Chase," she said.

"Right," Caleb agree. "So...you're really not going?"

"No, of course not. I could never leave you," Ashlyn said, rolling her eyes.

Caleb pulled is girlfriend up so that she was standing and held her close.

**And now...**

_Chapter 26: Love Forgotten_

"How about we go out tonight," Caleb asked out of the blue.

"What," Ashlyn asked slightly amused.

"Chase won't do anything in public and I think all of the guys could use a night of fun," her fiancé agreed.

"So let me guess, Nicky's," she laughed.

"Yup, why don't you get ready while I call the guys and I'll meet you outside in about half an hour?"

"Sure," she smiled. Ashlyn walked him to the door and kissed him goodbye. After a quick shower, she threw on a purple, silk baby doll dress. She slipped on her favorite ankle-length black boots. Ashlyn quickly did her makeup and curled her hair. Her phone began vibrating; letting her know she had a new text message.

**I'm pulling up front. Meet me at the car. **

** -C**

Ashlyn smiled to herself as she locked the door behind her and headed out to the school parking lot. Caleb was leaning against his car; arms crossed against his chest and his head staring down at the ground.

"Hey handsome," Ashlyn called out as she got close. Caleb just stood there staring at her; taking in her appearance. He smiled when she was in front of him and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," he said when they broke apart minuets later.

"Love you too," she smiled. "Now let's go."

Everyone was already there, we Caleb and Ashlyn pulled up at Nicky's. Kate and Pogue were sitting at a table, wrapped in their own world while Reid and Tyler were at the pool table.

"Hey Ash," Kate exclaimed when she saw her and Caleb. Kate got up and hugged Ashlyn before sitting back down. "Hey Caleb," the mocha skinned girl smiled. The two couples sat and talked before Ashlyn decided to head over to the pool tables, where her brother was.

"What's up guys," she greeted them.

"Hey sis," Tyler hugged her.

"What, I don't get one," Reid frowned.

"Of course you do," Ashlyn laughed and hugged him too. "So up for a game?"

"Sure, rack'em up," Reid smirked.

Ashlyn played a few games against Reid and then Tyler before heading back to Caleb.

"Hey baby, you ready to go," he asked.

"Sure," Ashlyn said goodbye to her brother and friends before leaving.

Caleb and Ashlyn drove off in the mustang. Just as they were passing by the remains of the burnt down barn, the car came to a complete stop.

"What's going on," Ashlyn asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know something's wrong with the car," he answered. Caleb tried starting the car but it sputtered and then died out again. They heard a loud noise as something jump on the hood of the car. Then Chase appeared in front of them just as ever window was broken.

"Dammit," Caleb muttered under his breath as Chase laughed. "Ash, stay in the car," he told her before going out to face the fifth son.

"Yeah right," she scoffed before joining him outside.

"Ash, get back in the car," Caleb growled, walking around to stand in front of his girl in an attempt to protect her.

Chase just chuckled, clearly amused by Caleb's attempts. "Sorry Caleb but that's not going to help Ash." Chase's eyes were pitch black as he focused on Ashlyn. Suddenly, she fainted and Caleb was barely able to catch her before her head made contact with the hard road. Caleb turned around with Ashlyn in his arms, ready to face Chase but the boy disappeared.

Caleb looked down at the girl her love. He kissed her forehead and urged her to wake up for him. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he heard her let out a groan. He set her on her feet when she started to squirm in his arms.

"W-what, what happened," she asked confused.

"Baby, don't you remember," Caleb asked worried.

"B-baby," she looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I'm not your baby! I don't even know what I'm doing with you. How did I get here? If you're trying to kidnap me, I swear to God I'll scream my lungs out."

"Ash, what are you talking about," Caleb asked. She didn't remember how he was. "Don't you know me?"

"Well duh, you're Caleb Danvers. You're the captain of the swim team and one of the popular guys."

"And how are you," he asked, trying to figure out what was going on with his fiancé.

"I'm Ashlyn Kennedy. I just transferred from New York," she told him.

"Ash, you need to remember. You're not Ashlyn Kennedy. You're Ashlyn Simms and also my fiancé. I love you and you love me!"

"Love you," she exclaimed. "I don't even know you. I just transferred last week and this is the first time I'm actually talking to you Danvers! Now you better tell me why I'm standing in the middle of a road late at night with you."

Caleb couldn't believe what was happening. His love didn't know who he was. Ashlyn didn't know a thing about her life in Ipswich or her relationship to the sons. Chase had her under his spell and Caleb knew he had to figure out a way to break it soon.

**Well there you guys go. Another chapter done. Please, please review. I'll send you a cookie. Lol. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**

**PS If anyone wants to see, pics of Ash's outf it from this chapter are now on my profile.  
**


	27. Please Remember Me

**Previously...**

"_Baby, don't you remember," Caleb asked worried._

"_B-baby," she looked at him as if he had grown another head. "I'm not your baby! I don't even know what I'm doing with you. How did I get here? If you're trying to kidnap me, I swear to God I'll scream my lungs out."_

"_Ash, what are you talking about," Caleb asked. She didn't remember how he was. "Don't you know me?"_

"_Well duh, you're Caleb Danvers. You're the captain of the swim team and one of the popular guys."_

"_And how are you," he asked, trying to figure out what was going on with his fiancé._

"_I'm Ashlyn Kennedy. I just transferred from New York," she told him._

"_Ash, you need to remember. You're not Ashlyn Kennedy. You're Ashlyn Simms and also my fiancé. I love you and you love me!"_

"_Love you," she exclaimed. "I don't even know you. I just transferred last week and this is the first time I'm actually talking to you Danvers! Now you better tell me why I'm standing in the middle of a road late at night with you."_

_Caleb couldn't believe what was happening. His love didn't know who he was. Ashlyn didn't know a thing about her life in Ipswich or her relationship to the sons. Chase had her under his spell and Caleb knew he had to figure out a way to break it soon._

**And now...**

_Chapter Twenty-seven: Please Remember Me_

_~One week later~_

A week had gone by and still Ashlyn didn't remember. Caleb had been forced to lock Ashlyn up in the manner. Then, he immediately called the boys. Even after meeting with the rest of the sons, including her brother, Ashlyn still didn't remember a thing. Caleb's heart was breaking more and more each day.

Caleb walked into his house. For the past week he had been rushing home to take another attempt at reminding Ashlyn who she really was and who he was to her.

"Are you finally going to let me go now," a voice asked as he entered his room.

"You know I can't do that baby," he sighed.

Suddenly, a heavy hard cover book was hurled at his head; luckily he was able to duck in time. "Well, I see you're enjoying the books I brought you," Caleb said dryly.

"For the last time, do not call me baby," Ashlyn roared.

"Please, just calm down Ash," Caleb pleaded.

"Calm down," she looked up at him. "Calm down! A psychopath is holding me hostage in his house and you except me to stay calm!"

"You know I don't want to keep you locked up here," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then let me go," she retorted sarcastically.

Caleb's eyes narrowed as he replied, "Not going to happen."

Caleb noticed Ashlyn's anger return and then without any warning her eyes went black and he was thrown back against the wall. He let out a groan as he picked himself up. Immediately, his eyes sought out Ashlyn but she was lying, cold out on the floor.

"Ash," he whispered, cradling her head in his lap. "Baby, wake up." Ashlyn shifted in his arms and groaned. Sighing, Caleb picked the girl up and laid her down on the bed, tucking her in, before heading down stairs.

Just as Caleb reached the end of the steps Reid, Tyler, and Pogue walked into the house.

"Hey man, how's it going," Pogue asked.

"Caleb gestured to the pump on his head and asked, "How do you think its going?"

"She still doesn't remember anything," Tyler asked sadly.

"Not a thing," Caleb frowned.

"Well, keeping her locked up here isn't going to help," Reid added. "I mean, people are going to start asking where she is, including her parents."

"Yeah, I know but we can't let her go when she's like this," Caleb argued.

"Well here," Tyler handed Caleb an overnight bag packed with Ashlyn's clothes. "We came by to drop off some more clothes for Lyn."

"Thanks," he said, grabbing the bag.

* * *

After the boys left, Caleb took the bag full of Ashlyn's clothes upstairs. She was still lying in bed but he could she was just sleeping now. The power surge her anger had caused had definitely worn her out. Caleb set the bag at the base of the bed and then moved to sit next to her. He lightly caressed her cheek and then moved her bangs from her eyes just as her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay," she asked quietly.

"I'm fine," he smiled at her.

She looked straight into his eyes, confused and almost angered. "How can you put up with this? I just hurled you through the wall."

"You don't get it do you," he sighed.

"Get what," she asked, sitting up.

"I love you Ashlyn-more than you can ever imagine. Before you, I was basically dead inside. My father was dead and I find out that the girl I though I could love only went out with me because of my last name. She leaves me because I'm different and then you come back into my life. And it's like I start living again. You come in and all the bad things in my life seen to go away."

"But I," she interrupted.

"No wait," he held up a hand. "Let me finish. Now you can't remember me-can't remember us. And my heart hurts. You don't remember the first time I kissed up or our first date. You don't remember our dance at the formal and you don't remember when you made me the happiest man alive by saying yes to marrying me."

Ashlyn held his hand in hers, staring at the wedding ring on her finger and after a moment whispered, "I wish I could remember all that." A tear rolled down her cheek before Caleb leaned in and kissed it away. Ashlyn stiffened but soon relaxed and responded to the kiss. Immediately, it went from soft and light to passionate and needy.

Like a tidal wave, memories began flooding her mind. Slowly, she pulled back and started into her favorite chocolate-brown eyes. A smile spread across her face as she looked at Caleb confused expression. Ashlyn leaned in and this time it was her who started the kiss. Taking him by surprise, she pushed Caleb back and climbed on top so that she was straddling him.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I love you Danvers."

"Thank god," he let out in relief before capturing her lips again. "I love you too Ashlyn Simms, soon-to-be-Danvers," he said softly, causing her to chuckle.

**Well there you go readers. I thought I'd end this chapter on a good note for our favorite couple. And please, please remember to review. Don't make me beg peoples. **

**xoxo**

**Kris**


	28. A Memory Never Forgotten

_The Last Chapter: A Memory Never Forgotten_

Caleb squint has the sun streaming through the window hurt his eyes. He tried to get up but stopped when he felt an unusual weight on his chest. Caleb looked down at Ashlyn sleeping peacefully with her head resting on his chest.

Caleb didn't notice her open her eyes until the dark haired beauty softly whispered, "Hi there."

"Hi, how are you feeling," he asked.

"I still have a massive headache," Ashlyn groaned. Caleb leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby but at least you have your memory back," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry," she frown. "I can't believe I forgot you."

"Hey, it's not like you could have done anything while under Chase's spell," he assured her, "but I have to ask. Do you remember what went on when you didn't remember anything or when we were trying to remind you who we were?"

"Yeah I do. It's a little fuzzy but it's there." Again Ashlyn frowned and looked at Caleb apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you when I threw that book, did I?"

"No, I ducked in time," Caleb told her. Just then Caleb's phone rang. Glancing at the called id, Caleb answered. "Hey baby boy. She's awake."

Ashlyn heard the muffled sound of her brother's voice but couldn't figure out what he was saying. He was obviously shouting though, giving her the impression he was being scolded for something. "Well she just woke up two seconds ago," Caleb snapped before telling the boy he'd see him later and cutting the call.

"Was that Tyler," Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah, it was and he was pissed at me for not calling the second you woke up," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess we better find the boys then," she sighed.

Caleb sent the boys a text telling them to come to the house while Ashlyn showered and got dressed. By the time Caleb was ready the boys had come over.

The first thing Tyler did when he saw his twin was hug her. "Missed you sis," he smiled.

"Hey, missed you too."

"Hey, don't I get love," Reid pouted. Ashlyn chuckled as she walked over to the blond and gave him a hug. Then before Pogue could complain, she hugged him as well.

The gang went into the kitchen in search of food while Caleb explained how Ashlyn retrieved her memories. "So all you had to do was kiss her," Reid asked astonished.

"I guess," Caleb shrugged.

"Damn, if that's all it took I would have offered if I knew," Reid exclaimed. The eldest son just glared at the blonde.

"Guys," Ashlyn interrupted, "As much as I hate to bring it up but we still have to deal with Chase."

"_We_ don't have to deal with anything. The boys and I will take care of Chase," Caleb said sternly.

"Caleb, that's not fair. I'm just as much involved in this as you are," Ashlyn growled.

"We are not discussing this, Ash," Caleb said sternly.

"The hell we aren't," Ashlyn yelled.

"Guys, can I talk to Ash for a minuet," he asked, rubbing his temples. One by one the boys filed out of the room.

"Caleb," she began. "I know you think," but Caleb cut her off. He pushed her back up against the wall and placed his hands next to her head.

"No, no you don't know," he growled. "You don't know what I went through when Chase put that spell on you and you passed out. I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never be able to hold you in my arms or kiss you ever again. Part of me would have died, Ashlyn, if something had happened to you."

"Caleb," she looked into his eyes lovingly. She held his hands and lightly lifted it to her lips. "I'll never leave you, you know that."

"Doesn't me the thought of it doesn't scare me," he muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, look at me," she asked. Caleb looked into the eyes of his girlfriend as she said, " I promise you Caleb, even if by some chance I leave I will always, always come back to you. You know why?"

"Why," he asked, now smiling slightly.

"Because I can't live without my heart and it's with you, always has been," she smiled.

"If you really love me that much then please stay here while the boys and I take care of this. Please, Ash," he begged.

"Fine," she relented. "But Caleb Danvers if you don't come back so help me you..."

"You won't have to worry about that," he cut her off, "because I promise to always come back to you."

"Using my own line is cheating," she mumbled.

"But it works," he said giving her a smirk.

* * *

Ashlyn was wearing down a whole in the carpet of her dorm as she waited. The boys had left to find Chase and end this once and for all. It had been three hours. Suddenly her phone went off. Looking at the screen, she was relieved to see it was Caleb.

"Caleb," She cried out in worry. "What's going on? Are you okay? How are the boys? Is anyone hurt?"

"Whoa, slow down Ash," she let out a sigh at hearing her loves voice, "everybody's fine. A few cuts and bruises, which is why we took so long but we're pulling into the dorms now."

That was all she needed to hear. Ashlyn dropped her phone there and ran out barefoot into school parking lot. She stood motionless as she spotted the hummer. She watched it come to a stop and then one at a time the boys filed out. Caleb looked tired but other than that he was fine. As soon as their eyes made contact, Ashlyn sprinted to her fiancé and jumped into his arms. Luckily, Caleb had enough strength to hold her up as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Damn, the lucky bastard," Reid swore. The boys laughed as the watched the couple in their own little world.

Three Weeks Later:

"Do you, Ashlyn Elizabeth Simms, take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband," the minister asked.

"I do," she smiled at the boy in front of her.

"And do you, Caleb William Danvers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Caleb smiled and kissed his wife.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Danvers."

**Well there you guys go. Long Since Forgotten is done and over but have now free. Today is my eighteenth birthday so as I treat I'm announcing that I will be doing a sequel later on and that I am posting a new Covent story today. I have the first three chapters done but I'm afraid you'll only be getting one today. Hope you all enjoy it and continue to support me with **_**The Words Not Written**_**as you have with Long Since Forgotten. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**


End file.
